Hector Barbossa: Beginnings
by KimberlySan
Summary: A story about Hector Barbossa before we knew him. His beginnings, his rise to Pirate Lord, his life. - Romance in later Chapters Hector/OC -
1. Prologue Note

**Authors Note:**

**'Beginnings' was a fun project when I worked on it and I still very much wish to continue it. So I backed up all the chapters and I plan on editing them before re-posting. Eleven chapters were done and posted and some time ago I had twelve almost complete but the destruction of my flash drive caused that to be lost in the pavement of my apartment complex parking lot. My memory serves me fairly well however so no worries me maties, I will have it ready when I have the last chapter edited. As a fun tid-bit to all my people who have this story still on alert and their favorites list, here is a bit of a prologue to get this story going again. And to all the new readers, thanks for taking the chance to read my story, forgive me if it seems like the next few chapters are undeveloped as far as my writing goes. It has been a very long time since I started this story...**

**

* * *

  
**

Prologue

Unfamiliar creeks in the floorboards were the only sounds echoing in the cabin as a pair of thick leather boots did their best to stay silent. Try as they did, the man who was trying to be as stealth as possible seemed to wince with each creak of the wood underneath him. He only had a few moments to take care of this and if this act did not go well it would mean death for himself and his crew. But death was not in his agenda for the evening and nor would it ever be. It almost pained him to do this to the lad, but this ship was too fine and the treasure would be too bountiful to pass up taking as the rightful captain.

The pistol in his hand was at the ready as he came closer to the sleeping captain, the younger man asleep in a chair and by the looks of it, almost falling off with each passing wave.

It was going to happen, he would take this ship, _The Black Pearl_, and sail to claim the riches he well deserved.

Captain Hector Barbossa, Lord of the Caspian Sea would make a name for himself at long last.


	2. Chapter One

Hector Barbossa: Beginnings

By: Kimmie-Sama

Chapter One

Rain poured down on the rolling green hills that covered the west end of the English countryside, bringing with it a crash of thunder that shook the lands. Nothing stable grew out here, in the drenched fields and muddy summits. Only shrubbery weeds and sizable trees, nothing a respectable man could sell to live comfortably. Families of the local farmers starved and went poor in such unprosperous squalls, with no sight of the sun for days. His family was not any different.

A boy, becoming a man at the tender age of thirteen, ran down a murky path away from the inconsequential house that held his so called 'family'. He couldn't take it anymore, the pain in his belly from only eating once a day, his mother accusing him of stealing more food from her plate and his father beating him when he protested. The scars would never fade but he refused to let anymore be put on his skin.

The deep mud caught his foot for a moment and he stumbled and fell, breathing heavily as he wiped the muck from his face. After standing, he continued to run, not caring if he looked irregular. The rain poured over him, washing the dirt from his hair and on the swollen bruise his father left only hours before on his temple. He loathed the land around him, the smell of the grass and the way things always seemed too dark.

He needed to get away.

He wanted to see the world… To get as far away as he could from land.

To the sea.

--

"Out of the way boy!"

He was shoved down yet again, to the cobblestone path of the harbor town he had made it to, legs tired and the sight of him would have made any man turn up their nose in disgust. The boy's russet hair was matted and pressed against his scalp, mud and sweat crusted on his breeches and shirt, shoes starting to fall apart on his feet. More seemed to crumble off as he stood back up, rubbing his tired face with the back of his hand.

"Apologies..." He muttered quietly before glancing around at the busy town again. The boy was starved and even the smell of fish guts seemed appeasing to him. He kept his slow pace down the hills and ally ways of the town, moving for men much older and taller then him. All he needed to do was get to the docks, find a ship and be hired as a cabin boy.

Then he knew the food would come.

After treading through the expansive town, he felt a wind against his dirty face and the smell of salt excited him. The sun was brighter here, his eyes needed to adjust for only a moment before taking in the view before him. One of white sails and dark wood. Ships littered the waters here and he couldn't help but feel over joyed for the first time in his young life.

Just one more road would lead him to the docks, he could make it. Before him a coach rolled past, the horse's hoofs clicking loudly as they pulled it along. The young man couldn't help it, he was captivated by the exquisiteness of the painted detailed wood and the massive white horses. It seemed like royalty in that coach, something he would die to have.

Out of pure curiosity, he followed behind the sturdy coach, having to jog in his tattered shoes. It led him far down the road, past most of the ships on the various piers. Until the coach and he reached the last pier, where the coach passed effortlessly onto, but the boy was cut off by two guards in blue coats.

"No civilians can pass." One said loudly, giving the filthy boy a look of almost pity.

"Who was in here?" The young man said with urgency. "Who was that?"

The man who spoke before sighed lightly. "That was Captain Farrow."

"Captain Farrow.…" The boy's eyes observed between the men in front of him, the coach coming to a stop near an enormous boat, biggest one at this port most likely. Out of the coach a man with fine clothes and even from far away, he could see a glint of gold on the man's hands.

He was rich, respected and everything the boy wanted to be.

"You need a job, boy?" The guard who had been silent finally spoke.

Quickly looking up, the boy nodded fiercely.

A small smile passed over the man's lips. "I know of a boat, looking for a cabin boy."

"Where sir?"

"Go down the opposite way of this pier. Look for the boat captained by Mr. Radley."

"Thank you sir!" And without another word, the boy ran.

With a frown, the other guard spoke. "Yeh think that's best?"

"As long as that filthy boy isn't near me any, I don't care one bit what Mr. Radley does with 'im."

--

The boat he found to be Mr. Radley's was almost not worth mentioning. It was small compared to other boats and most likely twice as old. Walking down it's pier the boy wondered slightly if he would even try to speak with the Captain, he was sure he could get a better job on a much nicer boat.

"Yeh got'a problem here boy?"

A bulky man, his dirty face glaring down was now upon the boy hovering over him with his large frame. He carried some rope in one hand and a barrel in another. His body looked as filthy as the boy's, only he didn't even wear a shirt, showing that his skin was already a shade or so darker then any the boy had seen. Bald head, most likely from shaving it himself, the man raised a thick black eyebrow as the boy froze up. The sheer sight of him made the boy almost trip over himself.

A hard gulp passed through his throat. "Mr… Radley… I'm here to be a cabin boy…"

The tall man laughed heartily before stepping up onto the small boat. "Come aboard, if ya be wantin' to meet Captain."

Following quickly the smaller boy stepped onto the ship and almost fell at the inconsistency of it. It had been the first time he had stepped on a ship and the constant moving on the sea made it harder then he thought to stand. The tall man had already set the barrel down, then tossed the rope towards the boy.

Unable to really catch his balance as well as the rope in time, the boy fell backwards and hit his back on the rail. He swore in his head, pulling the rope he had intended to catch.

"Not a very good pair of sea-legs." Another voice cut in. Behind the tall, burly man came another, an almost opposite. He was short and wide, covered in filth and a smirk of almost black teeth. His pudgy face was red from the sun and most of his white hair was missing.

"Not sure he's cabin boy material, Captain. Seem to be his first time on anythin' that floats, let alone boat!" The tall one gave a louder laugh then before.

Standing quickly, the boy ignored the new pain in his back. "No! I need a job!"

"Well he sure is determined." Mr. Radley smirked again, walking closer to the boy. "You even know what a cabin boy does, squab?"

A sudden uneasiness passed across the boy's face as he looked between the two men in front of him. The sun pressed down hard on his face as sweat started to trail down his back. "No sir… but I can learn."

It was silent except the occasional wave rasping the hull of the boat and the cawing of the sea birds in the air. Finally the pudgy captain turned and walked towards the taller, younger man. "You show him. We don't have time to look for another boy."

"Aye captain." The man sighed before grabbing the barrel once again. "Boy. This way." He then headed down a small stairwell.

Smiling, the young boy followed, keeping his balance as he did. Before he could follow into the dark underbelly of the ship, the captain yelled out once again.

"Oi! Squab! What be you're name?"

The young man called out quickly. "Hector Barbossa!"

Step one of Hector's plan had been realized. He was on a boat.

Next step, to be first mate.

--

tbc

Here it is... Chapter one of a multiple chapter PotC fanfiction. I promised myself not to get into another one of these but after At World's End, I couldn't help it.

Please review, I really enjoy them. ;-)

* * *

**A/N: 6-23-2009**

**These chapters are much shorter then what I like to do now, so the next 11 chapters that were done may come at ya quickly. Then the fun starts once again! :)  
**


	3. Chapter Two

Hector Barbossa: Beginnings

By: Kimmy-Sama

Chapter Two

The first day on sea was the hardest of his life. Hector learned a great deal about the ship but before he could even get a proper meal, he was forced to clean the small galley. The stench of the rotten food that was left over from the last voyage almost made him gag as he entered the room. As he hauled the rotten food up to the deck to dump it overboard into the sea, Hector was sure he would pass out. They were miles from the town he had jogged to, even more away from that house and the horrible people called his parents. Back down to the galley he went, lugging the bucket he used and got to scrubbing.

Night would be coming very soon; the sun was setting off into the horizon with the blending of reds and violets. He found himself abnormally happy, even though his body ached and the sweaty mess of his hair stuck to his scalp. He had decided something for himself and he would do anything to get it. Where he was now was the first main step of his long process.

"Boy, stop gazin'. Its time for dinner."

The huge man who's name Hector still did not know was suddenly behind him. As the younger teen looked up at the man, he saw that he looked cleaner then before and took note for the first time what the man really looked like. There was a darkness to his skin he couldn't recognize, but it wasn't African.

The dark coal eyes of the man seemed to grin as he lifted up a bucket in his strong hand. "You look unfit to be at our table."

Before Hector could respond, the contents of the bucket was poured on top of him. Water ran through the boys russet hair, rinsing out the grime that had been accumulated in the past few days. After the bucket was depleted, Hector shook out his hair lightly and rubbed his slick hands on his pants. He still felt filthy but he had no reason to complain.

"Thanks... I guess." He said, the back of his hand quickly wiping a drop from his blue eyes.

"Speak up you talk too low." The bucket was placed on the deck. "Follow. Captain wants you to serve."

"Wait!" Hector spoke up, a slight urgency this time. The man looked down at him with a raised brow. "What is your name?"

"Is that an important issue, Barbossa?" The Captain joined in, walking up to the two, holding a pipe. Clouds of smoked tobacco arched from the smoking device and Hector turned his nose in disgust.

Hector hated that smell. It smelt like his father and anything that had to do with him made his skin crawl. "I would think it is.. sir."

The taller man laughed and for some reason it made Hector a bit troubled. "Aison is what I'm called boy."

"Where are you from?" Hector's curiosity was getting the best of him.

The Captain let out a aggravated sigh, then walked closer to the thirteen year old, his cold eyes narrow. "Shut yer mouth. Yeh are here ta work, not ter make small talk. Dinner needs ter be served and if ya want ta eat, then yah'd better get in the galley this instant."

It took all of him not to back talk to Mr. Radley, but the way he was glaring at Hector and the stench of the pipe made his blood boil. He had left his home to get away from such treatment, only to be stuck on a ship where the Captain's say is law.

"Soon." He told himself quietly as he walked down to the galley with Mr. Radley and Aison behind him. He knew that soon he would be a Captain himself, with expensive clothes and gold rings. Hector Barbossa was a name people would recognize as being a great Captain of the high seas.

Five years would pass before Barbossa would even leave the position of cabin boy. In those five years, Barbossa learned what it meant to be a sailor and that no matter what he tried to do, being an honest man hadn't brought him nearly enough profit. Mr. Radley was an honest man. Aison was honest enough.

Barbossa learned that after killing a man, there was no way to be honest ever again.

--------

The Greek Isles were easy enough to maneuver around, the Aegean sea was wide enough to pass by each of the islands without worry. But for someone who had no idea what direction was which, they could get rather lost. Lucky for Hector, he had passed by this way many times aboard the Masarda, Captain Radley's newest ship. Only a year after Barbossa had been part of Mr. Radley's crew, the old sea Captain was able to purchase a new boat, much bigger and a lot harder for a crew of three to handle. With the Captain's stingy nature, he just forced more work on the others.

It was nice when Hector got to steer the helm. He had grown a few feet in the past five years, his hair longer and his face matured. When he stood at the helm, nothing in front of him but sky and sea, he really started to feel as if he were part of something much grander than a small merchant ship.

With a force like a bear, a hand slapped the back of the coat Hector wore. Catching his breath, he looked over to see Aison, a huge grin on the man's face. "Doing well, boy."

"I told yeh, call me Barbossa. I'm not a boy anymore." Hector couldn't help but smile back.

"You will always be a boy, no matter how I look it." Looking off at the small islands they were passing, Aison's smile faded. "We are going deeper, towards the Dardanelles Strait. You have never been this far, have ya boy?" he asked with his broken accent.

"Nay." Barbossa leaned forward on the helm lightly. "Captains orders, though. Have yeh ever been this far?"

A look passed over Aison's face, one Hector had never seen before. "I have been to every end of this earth, young one."

"What's the Black Sea like?"

"You two never stop, do ya?" Much to Hector's disappointment, Captain Raldley appeared with that blasted pipe. There was once a moment that Hector almost tossed it overboard, but was caught by a chuckling Aison. Luckily for him, Aison wasn't one to tell on him.

"Apologies, Cap'n." Hector moved as the even wider-than-before Radley took over the helm. "I was only curious."

"You'll know what its like when we get there! Back to work now, Barbossa."

With a nod, Hector walked by a smirking Aison, who quickly whispered, "Deck at dusk."

Jumping onto the shrouds, Hector smiled inwardly. It had been a week already.

--

Every week since that first day Hector had been aboard the ship, Aison had been teaching him about things that didn't have to do with the ship. After learning to read and write, Aison taught him how to fight and finally, how to wield a cutlass. Hector wondered why such a huge and powerful man would not be Captain himself, but never asked. If there was one thing he realized about Aison, it was to never ask about the man himself. You would never get a straight or honest answer.

Now the two men sat down next to each other, both a little worn out after a small spar with their swords. Aison grabbed the sword that Hector gave up and stood only a moment later. "Good match boy. You are better."

"Thank yeh." The teen sighed heavily. "Why did yeh teach me all this, Aison?"

Leaning against the rail, Aison looked downward at the sea. "These waters are filled with terrors, men and creature alike. You can never predict what the great Poseidon will bring to you."

"Poseidon?" Hector immitated Aison, only his gaze was on the man. "I thought you said it was Calypso who ruled the seas."

With a slight smile, Aison started to sing softly into the breeze. "The king and his men, stole the queen from her bed and bound her in her Bones." He stopped and in a small moment Hector watched as Aison's finger traced over the hilt of his old sword. "Calypso is bound, away from all our eyes. Poseidon controls the waves, the habits. He has done good and bad."

Hector looked off in the distance. The song was stirring in his head. "Yeh ever wanted to go back, to land? To yer home?"

"Never once." Aison answered immediately and without hesitation, which made Hector a bit surprised. "Yet sometimes you have to, just to remember where you are from."

Then the man turned and walked away, swords in hand. He stored them in a place that not even Hector knew.

After gazing at the darkened horizon, Hector started to hum the song Aison had taught him many moons ago.

--

It took days to arrive at their destination in the Black Sea. It took only moments for the day to turn into a disaster.

Pirates were something common in any sea, but Persian pirates were something Hector found were a force not to be reckoned with. They were on the ship before he even had a chance to grab something to defend himself with and had him pinned on the deck with a swollen jaw and a throbbing headache. He heard the yells of Mr. Radley from under the deck and a loud sound of gunfire.

A voice that was familiar but speaking in a tounge he could not understand was nearby, his ears were ringing from the blow he had received on his jawline. The pirate that had been holding him down stood, pulling him up in the process. Instead of seeing more pirates, in front of him stood Aison, his eyes narrowed with a look Hector had never seen.

"I don't have much time boy." Aison said quickly. "Listen... Come with us and I swear to you that you will be free. I will help you with what you want."

A vision of a Captain in a rich suit and gold jewelry flooded his mind. Behind him the pirates were all jumping back to their ship, muttering words that he didn't know. Aison grabbed Hector's hand and thrust the sword he had always used into it. "Follow boy."

The pirate behind Hector let him go and he raised the sword up quietly. "You swear, I'll be a Captain."

"Yes, boy." Aison smiled wickedly then turned to the ships side. It was only them left on the deck and Hector spit some of the blood in his mouth out to the wood. A loud gunshot was heard and in a quick moment Mr. Radley was on deck, his arm covered in blood from a gunshot wound. Hector could hear a bullet fly by his head and in a pure instinct move he charged at his once Captain, sword plunging deep into the man's chest. A sickening sound of blood came up through the man's mouth and he was dead before he hit the deck floor.

Eyes wide with horror and surprise Hector looked down at the man, knowing exactly what he had just done. The sword was stuck into the man's chest and the blood that pooled around the body moved with the waves of the sea. Before he knew it, Aison was grabbing the sword, then Hector's shoulder. "Boy.. follow."

In a daze and without a look back at the Masarda, Barbossa climbed onto a deck filled with pirates that were rummaging through the goods that they had looted off the smaller ship. Aison led him to the Captain's quarters and grabbed a nearby cloth to wipe the blade he held clean. Hector said nothing as he looked around at the small room, then took a seat at the first chair he came to.

"I'll answer any questions you have." Aison said, lowering the sword to Hector. "You will be my first mate on this ship, before I get yours."

Taking the sword, he looked it over with his blue eyes. Then back up to Aison. It was an odd feeling he had, killing a man should have made him feel ashamed. But instead, it made him feel a bit more at peace. He had hated that man even if he had given Hector the opportunity and a job. With a blank stare, the younger man spoke. "Do yeh have any apples?"

tbc

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well, off to edit another chapter!  
**


	4. Chapter Three

Hector Barbossa: Beginnings

By: Kimmy-Sama

Chapter Three

The smell of stale wine was the first thing he picked up on, next was the two hot bodies on either side of him. Sun's rays came through the small window of the room and next to the small bed he had shared with two wenches sat many bottles of opened wine bottles, empty. Sitting up, it took a moment to gather his thoughts.

Hector was in La Rochelle, a small port town on the west coast of France. Aison had to stop here for some business with the French pirates that resigned here. It was never hard to find an excuse to get away, even just for a night. He had every right to. He was entitled to some free time for himself, he had been first mate to Aison for three years now.

He managed to rise from he bed without waking the French women, quickly dressing in his clothes, his coat one he managed to buy when the Hades' Jewel stopped at a port near India. It was tailored to him, dark in color and lined with silk. Hector found that being where he was now had become quite profitable.

After all, he was first mate to the Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea.

--

_Three years back..._

"You alright boy?"

Hector looked away from his apple core and the sunset exploding from the horizon, his eyes narrowing at the tall man who came behind him. Aison was redressed in a garb that looked very exotic to him, chest bare and the lower part of him wrapped in red silk. Around his waist was a small belt, the sword Hector had seen so many times before, hanging from it.

"Aye." Hector said, tossing the core into the sea below them. The foreign sky was littered with stars, all rearranged in position's Hector didn't recognize. "I'm just tryin' to figure all this out."

"You may ask me any question." Aison moved closer. In the darkness he looked more threatening, his dark skin looking even deeper next to the flamboyant red of the garb.

Hector however, wasn't nervous at all. "Five years I knew yeh. Not once, did I notice. I guess it was just poor judgment on my part." Pausing, Hector looked downwards, not really expecting any response yet. His eyes looked over his hands, dirt under the nails and small scars lingering over the skin. "Why Mr. Radley? Why live, for five years... perhaps more for all I know, just to kill him off?"

The Captain of Hades' Jewel walked to Hector's side and gave the smallest of smiles. "You ask the wrong question."

"Oh?" A bit of anger boiled in his chest. "What would be the right question?"

"Why did I not kill you?" Aison's dark eyes cut over like daggers. "That would be the right question."

Hector frowned and looked off at the dark sea once again. "Fine then, why did yeh not kill me?"

"I trust you will be a great man someday. I felt it when I first saw you on that dock."

This time, Hector laughed greatly. "Great man, eh?" Aison simply nodded. "All I want is to be a Captain. You've promised me that, Aison. I pray yeh will keep yer word."

"A man who makes a promise and does not fulfill it, is not a man at all." A large pat on the back followed and Aison smiled widely. "I swear to make you Captain of a grand ship."

"Will you now answer my question before?" Hector sighed as he walked with his arms crossed and started to observe the deck of the new ship.

"Mr. Radley had something... dear to me." The deep voice seemed a bit low. "I had to get it at any cost. I had to gain his trust to make him... what is the word? Ah...reveal it"

"What kind of thing did he have?" Hector frowned.

"No need to know." Aison grinned. "Tomorrow, boy, will you be first mate of my ship and I will show you what it means to be a pirate."

"Call me Barbossa, I am not a boy any longer."

A small look of gratification passed over Aison's face. "Once you prove to me you are not, I will call you whatever you wish."

--

For a week Barbossa had a recurring dream, in which he was sinking in a patch of quicksand. Yet as his hands reach down into it, it transformed into a pool of bubbling blood that formed ripples with every movement from his struggling body. The first morning he awoke screaming, the next he woke with a cold sweat. Days went by and he found it easier and easier to ignore the dream until finally, it just went away.

Months passed and he tried to find out what Aison needed from Mr. Radley. Each time he was turned down and Hector began to just do as he was told. Never had he seen an angry Aison, but a very annoyed Aison was intimidating enough. Hector decided instead to do everything in his power to prove to Aison he was no longer a boy.

He pirated, looted, pillaged... killed.

It wasn't as hard as he thought it would be. He found that people usually deserved to die as most were despicably rotten fools. The gold taken from their hands was suitable enough. Chests of jewels became easier to find. His pockets grew and so did his appetite for different foods and clothing. Aison just fueled the fire that burned in Hector's mind, telling him of enchanting luxuries in the east and his own homeland, all the while teaching him how to fight and kill properly. Little did Hector know, Aison was just molding him. Into something that only Aison himself knew.

Hector was just happy to have his childhood dreams fulfilled. Food, clothes and recently women, all at his disposal.

--

Now Hector Barbossa walked down a dock toward his Captain's ship, his hand rubbing the short hair on his chin. After spouting out some orders to the nearby crew he ventured on board and to the helm. Aison was already there, maps in hand and talking to the helmsman in a tongue that Hector still did not know, nor care to.

"Meetin' went well I see." Hector said with a smile.

Aison grinned back and wrapped his arm around the shoulders of the smaller man. "Yes! The french are..easy pickings when it comes to me." The two laughed as they headed towards the Captain's quarters. They would be departing soon, Hector knew. He much preferred to be at sea, it had been his most welcoming home.

"I have the means now, to get you a ship." Aison said as he poured himself a small cup of a clear alcohol.

"Do yeh?" Hector helped himself to an apple from the nearby table. He had grown so accustom to the fruit, if he wasn't able to eat one a day it was torture. "I hope yeh got me one of more decent size then the last."

"Such ego, boy." Aison sipped his drink. "Are you up for a trip?"

"Anywhere would be grand."

"The Black Sea?"

It had been three years since they had pursued to the Black Sea. Three years since Hector had started his life as a pirate. "I'm ready for anythin' Cap'n." Hector took a large bite from his apple.

"Good boy." Aison muttered as he walked out of the quarters.

That night Hector had yet another nightmare. But this time it wasn't him who was being pulled into the bloody sand. This time he saw Aison struggling in front of him, but he couldn't move to help him. In fact, he could barely stand.

Looking down to his body all he saw was a skeleton.

--

Eyes of blue looked over the transoceanic view, trying their best to remember these waters, but couldn't. He did remember a chill in the air, the way the heavy waves rocked the ship. But that was on the Masarda, a much smaller vessel then Hades' Jewel. In fact the water was so still that Hector felt like he could walk on its glassy surface. The sun was bearing down on them, a hat he had purchased in a town in Spain shielded his face.

It was eerily quiet. The small gusts of wind helped move the ship in a humdrum pace. The crew were scattered about, doing meaningless chores to keep busy. Hector stood at his favorite place, near the helm of the ship on the raised deck. It was perfect to observe the sea as well the crew, he almost felt like a captain here.

"Boy!"

But he knew he wasn't.

Hector's eyes looked downwards at the Captain and Lord, as he walked up the wooden stairs. "Aye?"

"How goes the day?"

Aison had been in his quarters since the night before, leaving Hector in charge. He almost wished he would just stay in there. "Poor winds, not nearly enough to sail. This rate we'll be late to our port."

A puzzled look came over Aison's face. "Odd indeed. I must say that would not be a good thing to be late." Turning to the helmsman, Aison spouted out orders in his native tongue and Barbossa watched as the man began to turn the wheel in a different direction.

"What did yeh say?" Barbossa looked over Aison's still puzzled face.

"Different course. I dislike greatly to be late, so we will not show."

"And that makes better sense?" Hector almost yelled, his anger growing. "I do believe yeh had a boat waiting for me at that port?"

"Yes. But I think this is better course of action." Aison started back to his quarters.

Barbossa followed closely. "What was that yeh said about a man who breaks a promise, is not eh man at all?"

"I have broken no promise, boy." The captain turned to face the first mate. "What if the boat is not to your liking?"

"I will still take it. I have wanted nothin' else for too long now."

It was silent as Aison looked over Barbossa's face, then smiled. "Very well." He yelled to the helmsman once again and the confused sailor did as told. "But I do not like being late, boy. It always brings bad luck." Hector stayed on the stairs as Aison walked away again, sighing deeply to himself.

"Finally." The younger man muttered, wishing the winds would kick in already so he could get away from this ship and the confusing Captain Aison.

Nevertheless bad luck was all they found at the port of Phasis.

tbc

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hmmm I really like Aison. **


	5. Chapter Four

Hector Barbossa: Beginnings

By: Kimmy-Sama

Chapter Four

To this day Barbossa still doesn't know exactly why two of the flagships of the East India Trading Company was waiting for them in port, with their cannons pointed directly at the Hades' Jewel. All he knew was it was too late, much too late because they closed in on the ship in a furious speed and the Hades' Jewel was close to destroyed in a matter of minutes.

As the men from the commanding ships boarded and swords began flying, Hector could only guess that the informant that Aison had in France had set them up for failure. Many men died at Hector's sword that day, yet there were too many to handle. Aison and he were the only ones left as their ship slowly started to sink into the blue depths of the Black Sea.

Barricading themselves in the Captain's quarters, Hector tossed chairs, tables, anything of weight to the door, hearing the yells and loud thuds on the other side. Aison stood, blood soaking his chest from a gash received by a Corporal. Both the men gripped their cutlasses, blood pooling where the tip was pointed.

"Bloody mess this is!" Hector yelled, unsure what the next move should be.

"Yes... it is." Aison touched his chest, the gash much deeper then he thought. "I knew this to be bad luck."

"This has nothin' ta do with luck, Aison." Barbossa walked to his Captain, eyes looking over the wound. Obscene words were muttered before his eyes looked to the windows in the rear of the room. "I suppose we could swim for it."

"No... I would be dead before the shore." Aison gave an unnatural smile. "You go. It is easier for one man then two to get away."

"I can't do that."

"You must!" Aison quickly grabbed the sword from Hector and pushed his own into the open hand. "I must tell you quickly. I leave my duties to you, Lord Barbossa."

Speechless, Hector could only stand, staring wide eyed at the man before him. Limping over to a cabinet, Aison's hands quickly tore it open to reveal a small chest. Without another word, he tossed it to Hector, who grabbed it with ease. "Mr. Radley's violation of trust. Guard it with your life, Barbossa."

The pounding on the door was growing. "Take it all, guard it and go forth to Shipwreck Island. It will be explained there."

Without any room to gripe, Aison pushed him towards the windows. "Go now Barbossa."

"Aye... Captain.."

Aison didn't turn back. Hector tossed a nearby chair through the window, glass shattering to the water below. Sheathing his new sword, he looked back only to see the barricade was plummeting and the men were pushing through. Laughter was the last thing he heard of Aison, Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea.

As the cold water took him, he swam further away from the unrelenting falling wood. In his hand was the small chest, light enough for him to swim at an even pace. Luckily for him, the East India Trading Company wasn't very scrupulous with scouting for survivors.

--

He had to wait almost three days out on the beach until the huge ships of the East India Trading Company left the port. His stomach was growling insatiably as he rushed to the small town, annoyed more at the fact that his coat was ruined than not being able to eat. The chest he had held onto was still in hand, he had been unable to open its small lock with only force. Even if he desperately wanted to see what was inside, after Aison's words he refused to cause it any damage.

The port was undersized and the people were very foreign to him. None spoke in a language he understood, but when he saw a small vendor with bowls of soup being dished out, he could only turn over a gold coin that was worth a large amount more then a simple bowl of stew. The taste wasn't very enticing and he swore he could smell the rotting raw fish in it, but anything was better then to be starved.

Next, he followed the docks. He was sure he looked unusual to the people around him, as he was staring off at different ships. But he was busy deciding which seemed appropriate to him. Only one looked remotely large enough to make the voyage and as he walked closer to it, he could hear the people on board yelling in another language. Perhaps if only one was able to speak English...

"Usted allí, usted necesita a un compañero del trabajo?"

A man was yelling down to him, leaning against the rail of the large ship. Hector could only stare for a moment at the man, he wore clothing made for a Captain, a long black beard and a larger hat. He could only guess the language, it reminded him of one he heard in Spain.

"I can't understand yeh, but I need a ride!" He called back to the lightly confused Captain.

"Sí! Ride! You, come?" The man struggled with the words. Hector could only be glad he was so lucky.

--

Hector was unlucky in one aspect, they made him clean, cook and be a basic dog for the rest of the crew. He couldn't complain, they wouldn't understand him anyway. So he did as instructed by the Captain, who knew enough English to give him commands. He could only guess the ship was a merchant one, they had mounds of cargo down below deck.

Yet there were a few looks he got from the men on board and some kept asking him the same thing, "Usted es pirata?"

Unable to understand, Hector slept every night on the deck, away from their befuddled eyes. He kept the chest in a safe place during the day and it rested next to him by night.

Weeks later, the ship was at a stand still, no wind and no waves to guide them. Hector was already quite annoyed at the fact his clothes were ruined and he hadn't had an apple in quite sometime, so the sudden outburst of voices made his somewhat peaceful nap wrecked. Mostly it came from the Captain's quarters; He stood from his bed of rope and advanced to the source of the noise.

A small group of men were shouting at the Captain, who held his pistol high. It seemed to be a diminutive mutiny, nevertheless the Captain seemed to be just as nervous as the men. Hector stayed back for a moment, watching as the men lurched closer with their swords drawn. He leaned against the door of the room, wondering what exactly would happen next.

"Si no se quedan atrás yo matar!!" The captain yelled at the group. Hector sighed deeply. This would be much more entertaining if he knew what they were saying.

A shot rang out and one of the men hit the floor. Mayhem then broke out as the six or so remaining men charged at the Captain, swords at the ready. Hector watched as each one was taken down by the man, most dead with a matter of seconds. As the last one fell, Barbossa smiled to himself. Perhaps this was his opportunity.

"You!" The captain roared. "Fight?"

Without answering, Barbossa drew the sword that Aison gave him only weeks ago and stepped closer, carefully avoiding the men at his feet. After just watching him even for a moment, Hector knew exactly how the Spanish Captain was at fighting with a sword.

With a laugh, he knew that he could beat him.

As he pressed the cold steel of his blade against the neck of the Captain, his free arm pressing the smaller man's body down on the ledge of a table, Hector grinned. "Thanks again for givin' meh a ride." He said the words slowly, as if taunting the frightened Captain.

He brought the blade across the thick neck in one efficient moment.

A few more of the crew were standing outside the room, the fear in their eyes giving Hector a new feeling in his. They feared him and that's exactly what he wanted. He wiped the blood from his blade on the Captain's coat, stopping when he took a good look at the pistol at the man's hip.

He grabbed it and observed its detailed design and larger handle. "Just what I needed." Laughing lightly he stuck it in his belt. The men who were still alive at his feet started to mumble as the men outside the room shuffled in to help.

"Capitán.."

"Aye, Captain." Barbossa couldn't help but laugh.

It was almost _too_ easy.

--

Barbossa was pleased to find that the ship was filled with pirates like him, all who seemed rather loyal to their new Captain. In fact they all spoke to him with lots of enthusiasm, even if he had no idea what they said. He managed to get them to understand him better, especially when he was yelling orders.

The Captain before had a chest full of clothes, the sizes all too small for Hector's taller frame. After a lengthy night of tearing and hemming, he managed to make a rather adequate coat and hat. A feather of royal blue was now safely fastened in his large hat and he managed to clean his boots off enough so they faintly shined.

A few nights later, he felt more at home then even on the Hades' Jewel. After all, he was now a Captain and a Pirate Lord. If only he knew what exactly his duties as a Lord pertained.

His boat stopped at a rather large port off of Spain where Barbossa learned exactly how loyal his new group of crewman were. They brought on a blonde short haired boy dressed in rags, around the same age as Barbossa was when he first went to sea. They started talking to him rapidly.

Barbossa was about to yell at them to be silent, when the boy spoke. "Your men want you to know they are… pleased."

It was after the boy spoke that Barbossa grinned. "Yeh want a job?"

The boy looked up finally, emerald eyes narrowed. "Oui."

Barbossa could only laugh. Here was a French child who spoke his language as well as the crews… what could be the odds?

Particularly that he knew the boy in front of him was in fact a girl.

tbc

* * *

**A/N:**

**  
Oh boy I forgot how much I loved this story. I am looking forward to continuing it as much as possible...**


	6. Chapter Five

Hector Barbossa: Beginnings

By: Kimmie-Sama

Chapter Five

The Espada, Hector's new ship, finally began its extensive voyage to Shipwreck Island a few weeks after the new Cabin Boy came aboard. Something deep down made Hector a bit uneasy about the risk of having a girl in disguise aboard his ship, but he knew there was no other way to know what the men were saying about him. Unless he wanted to wait around for another translator, which he dare not do.

It was nice to have someone who could understand him, even if it was an adolescent twelve-year-old. After a lengthy discussion with a few of the men over rum, he came to find that the previous Captain was stealing more then his two parts of the haul. It made it almost impossible for the men to make a living, even as a pirate.

Barbossa willingly gave out some of the gold he found in his new room to the men, knowing that by doing this, he was gaining something much more valuable; devotion to him as their one and only Captain. All of them were excited to go somewhere else for once, the new world to the west seemed like a perfect place to start a new track in their lives.

The small wooden chest that belonged to Aison sat on a table in the large quarters and Barbossa still wouldn't try to open it too forcefully. Deciding early on that he would find out what was inside it when they arrived to Shipwreck Island, he simply ignored it even being there.

Barbossa was settled in for the night, relaxing in his quarters when a man opened the door to the Captain's quarters. The Cabin Boy's shoulder was gripped in his hand. Hector looked up from his new maps to see the man who he had designated his first mate. "What is it?"

"A man was caught stealing, sir." The young girl said, trying to keep her voice low.

"Toss him in the brig for now…" Hector leaned back in his chair, kicking his legs up on the table. "Leave him for a few days. If he decides to steal again, he'll walk the plank."

Turning to the tall man behind her, she began to translate. After nodding to his orders, the man turned to leave, about to drag the younger one out with him.

"Wait." Hector said sternly. "Leave the boy."

The small one's eyes looked over at the Captain, confused. A swift shake from the first mate made her talk quickly and the man nodded again to Barbossa. Quickly he left, leaving Hector alone in his room with the small, perplexed girl. A raised hand motioned for her to come closer and as she did, the same hand reached for an apple from the basket he had on his table.

Obviously anxious, the girl stopped a few feet from the candle-lit table watching as Hector took a bite from the green fruit. He didn't speak for a moment as he looked her over, seeing how filthy she really was. "What's yer name?"

"I… go by Adan." Her voice was trembling and Hector could only laugh to himself as her voice got lower with each syllable.

"And what be yer real name, Adan?"

"Real name… " Hector had to admit, she was playing this off rather well. She suddenly seemed more at ease, as if with each moment she was slowly becoming a boy. "I don't have one."

"Come now lassie…" As he spoke the girl froze, her eyes completely focused. "Don't tell me yer mother didn't give yeh a proper name?"

Shivering silently, the girl tried her best to sound composed. "I told you… I don't have-"

"Don't lie to me." Hector said in between chews. He stood up from his chair, staring at the little girls eyes as he walked around the table. "I could tell the second yeh spoke. Just out with it miss."

"Lucina.." She looked down, ashamed. "Don't kill me…"

"I won't be killin' yeh. You're too useful on my ship. Is that yer full name?"

As the girl nodded she took a step back the closer he got. He lowered himself to one of his knees, watching as the girl wiped her face with the back of her hand. "Yeh are aware this be a pirate's ship, aren't yeh?" Another nod. "I may be able to help yeh the best I can, but I don't know about meh crew."

She nodded once again. Hector sighed as he stood and grabbed another apple from his table. Then he tossed it to the girl and she fumbled and almost dropped the fruit. "Next time Lucina, speak up. I don't care for the silent types."

"Aye, Captain." Her voice broke lightly and she held the apple with both hands, looking less nervous them before. "Am I to leave now?"

"Aye. Go about yer duties."

The girl ran out quickly, leaving Hector once again in his quarters alone. It didn't really matter if she was discovered, it was his say what would become of her. But his crew could see this as a betrayal of trust if they found out he knew all along. He would have to play this card rather carefully, until they reached his destination. Finishing his favorite fruit, he smiled to himself. It was sure to be an interesting trip.

--

"Hoist false colors!" Hector yelled to the translating girl, who was hurriedly repeating his words. A flag was raised on the mainmast, one white with a red crest, a signal of a Spanish merchant ship. Hector's vision was through a telescope, one he had found in the many chests of the fallen Captain. In the distance, a smaller vessel with the familiar flag of the East India Trading Company was floating on the wavering ocean.

They were relatively far away, but it was better to play it safe then to worry about it. It may have been a smaller ship but after what had happened to the Hades Jewel and his former Captain, he knew not to underestimate the E.I.T.C.

Closing his telescope, the Captain of the ship began to bark out orders. "Fall off helmsman, keep yer sights to the west! Eyes on the enemy ship gents, our luck they leave us be." As he walked down the stairs to the main deck, the cabin boy repeated his words and the men did as told. "Adan, to my side." He called out and hastily the girl ran to her Captain.

"Yeh wouldn't have heard any kind of insubordination from the crew, have yeh?" As he spoke to the girl, he tightened a knot from the mast.

"No sir… not yet anyway."

He found the knot stiffer then usual. "Rain will be heading our way soon, tell the quartermaster." He placed a hand on her shoulder, lowering his head slightly to speak softer. "Keep yer ears out for anything regarding that issue, Lucina."

"Aye Captain." Hector crossed his arms, looking off to the slowly fading ship. There was no way to be sure, but he had a small inkling that seeing an E.I.T.C. ship here was no fluke.

Rain came and left, as did the night. The enemy ship was gone from their sights but Barbossa still didn't feel at ease. It was too early to say that the men disliked their Captain as it could have only been one rat among the sea dogs. Or perhaps he was being a tad overboard to suspect any of his men of that kind of treachery. He at least had one pair of ears and eyes to observe for him, even if it put her at risk.

Although, she put herself at risk every day pretending to be a boy.

--

A month passed with no word of treachery. Lucina gave a report every night, about what the men were saying and how the men felt about their Captain. After so long without a word of any betrayers, Hector felt more at ease.

Most likely he would search out a new crew when they arrived to their destination, anyway.

A night when the winds were still, Hector stood at the bow of the ship, finding himself staring at the stars. He was charting out the stars in his head, to familiarize himself with the new sky. It was much easier to sail with the stars, because they would never change, at least in his lifetime.

Raising his spyglass, he looked upwards to gather a better view, observing each cluster of the tiny diamonds in the sky. "What are you doing?" A voice broke his concentration and he lowered his hands and looked over at the girl.

"Remembering… Yeh should do the same, a sailor should always know his ways on the sea." Hector closed his telescope and hitched it to his side belt; another find on an earlier raid.

Lucina's small form rested against the railing, her short hair ruffling in the slight breeze. "I never wanted to be a sailor."

"Then why are yeh here, lass?" The Captain went back to looking at the stars, his mind both there and with her.

"I ran away."

Hector looked down at the much smaller girl, frowning. "Ran away from yer home?"

Shaking her head, she leaned over further, looking down at the sea. "More like from my life. I was living in an orphanage. I never knew my parents."

"Yeh be a lucky one." Hector said quietly, suddenly feeling quite despondent.

The girl looked up at the man ten years her senior, shocked. "Lucky? I was treated like filth…"

"Believe me or no, I understand yeh. That's why I left."

"You too?" Her eyes focused on him.

Barbossa wasn't used to any kind of admiration, especially towards him. It made him a little uneasy. "Aye. I wanted to get away from land."

"I wanted to be a lady…" Suddenly she was crying, something Barbossa surely was not used to. He almost snapped at her, telling her not to be so pathetic, when what was in front of him really sank in. She was alone, a lot like he was when he first went to sea with Aison and that horrid Mr. Radley. It was almost ironic how much they were alike.

"Don't be doin' that now." Reaching into his coat of azure blue, he pulled out a small lace handkerchief, its white slightly faded. Lowering it in front of her flushed face, she took it with silence and proceeded to wipe the tears off her smudged cheeks.

Dirty and slightly wet, she returned it to him. "Sorry Captain."

"It be alright.. go and sleep."

With a small smile, the girl turned and walked away from the bow, heading to her hammock down below deck. In a weird sense, Hector felt a little more melancholy. After tucking his lace back into his coat, he looked back to the stars. Aison had helped him with his dream of being a Captain, so he found it his responsibility almost to help Lucina with becoming a lady.

Just what type of lady that would be, he still wasn't sure.

tbc

* * *

**A/N:**

**Man. How do you guys like Lucina? I would love some real feedback on the story. **


	7. Chapter Six

Hector Barbossa: Beginnings

By: Kimmie-Sama

Chapter Six

It took three days to find Shipwreck Island after finally coming into the Caribbean. One of the first things to surprise Barbossa about the Caribbean was the waters there. They were cool and translucent even in the deeper parts of the seas. The Island that they had come to seemed impenetrable; it took another day to carefully sail around the whole of the Island while looking for the pass to port.

Through a threatening cavern The Espada sailed rather smoothly much to Hector's surprise. He had been worried to venture into a place where the word shipwreck was in the title, but he was glad to know his ship maneuvered rather well.

The view of Shipwreck Cove astonished him, mounds of empty ships piled upon each other, forming a small city. The working ships that were docked at the various ports were all banishing different pirate colors. In the darkness of early evening the lanterns inside each of the wrecked hulls looked slightly eerie.

"Is this real?" A voice said beside the mesmerized Hector. Averting his gaze for only a moment he saw the 'cabin boy' who's emerald eyes were wide.

Hector could only chuckle. "It be real."

After finally finding an empty port, Hector allowed most of his crew off first to enjoy the many different kinds of entertainment that there was to offer. Knowing that half would probably never come back, he needed to venture forth and not only find some new crewmen, but to get his own questions answered.

Placing his hat on his bandana-clothed head, Barbossa walked out of his quarters, nodding to the few who remained on deck. Tucked under one arm was the small chest Aison had passed to him for safe keeping. Half way down the gangway, his eyes noticed a small figure standing alone on the ledge of the port.

"Master Adan. Yer not off to mingle with the other crewmen?"

"No Captain.. I was hoping you would let me follow you around."

With a slight frown Hector lowered the small wooden chest. "Then make use for yerself... and yeh better not fall behind."

With a nod, the girl clutched her cargo with both hands. "Yes Captain."

--

"And I am tellin' yeh, I am not a bleedin' spy."

A dark skinned pirate smiled wickedly. Even in the low light of the exposed deck Hector could see the malice in the man's eyes. If he could he would have cut the man's throat open, knowing that he meant business. Unfortunately, he was overwhelmed by a group of blood thirsty men looking for conflict. Being detained was not something Hector enjoyed very much, especially when they had taken his new favorite pistol and Aison's sword.

Disgusted with the fact that one of the men with extremely poor hygiene was gripping his arms tightly behind his back, Barossa found it harder to keep his calm demeanor in the new town. "We saw you sail in, the colors you held. It was Captain Aison's and I know all his men." The group leader spoke slowly, almost like a snake's hiss.

"Open yer ears yeh halfwit. I already told yeh, Aison passed his rights to me." Trying to pull away again, Hector felt another pair of hands gripping his shoulders. Four men now confined him to his spot and he silently memorized their faces. "I'll kill yeh all if yeh don't let me pass."

A yell of pain was heard then a high pitched voice yelled in French. The leader of the group turned his face from Barbossa to see another shirtless man holding Hectors traveling partner with one hand. The other he held to his mouth, faintly snarling. "The little piranha bit me!"

"_Porc vil_!" She yelled again, pulling harder on his vice grip around her arm. "Let me go!"

"Just kill the bloody squib." After hearing his orders the man who held Lucina grinned viciously. He drew a small dagger from his side, and turned it under her neck quickly.

"If yeh kill my crew…" Hector spoke slowly but with a supremacy that he himself never knew he had. "I swear I will rip yer skin from yer bones."

More pirates had surrounded the group, some chanting to kill while others raised their voices in protest. Hector heard a few men yell in Spanish, he could only guess it the crew he sailed in with. Lucina had stopped struggling, the dagger pressed hard against her tiny throat. Another voice yelled from the crowd, "This ain't right by the code!"

The leader was ignoring the riot that was forming and chuckled lightly as he pressed his own pistol to Hector's chest. "Go ahead and try."

A loud shot rang out and Hector almost flinched, thinking it was the pistol near his heart. Instead he watched as the grin across the leader's face slowly fade and his eyes roll up. As he slumped to the ground, the men who held Hector's arms let go and he took that opportunity to rush to Lucina's captor, his confusion helping Hector pull the cabin boy from his grasp.

Before he could dodge, he held a hot sting across his face, where the dagger the man held cut over his right eye. Yells were now all around him, cursing in Spanish. As Hector turned his face to look, blood covered his vision. His one clear eye saw the man being beaten by half a dozen of his crew.

It happened all so fast that Barbossa could only take in what was around him, the group of men that had held him scattered in the crowd and the leader lay dead in a pool of blood on the rotting deck. Lucina was gripping his arm tightly, unable to move. Lifting his free arm, he wiped the blood from his face, wincing as he felt a gash. Lucina following, he walked to the dead pirate and grabbed his own pistol, Aison's sword and the small wooden chest.

Another loud shot was heard and the riot calmed. A voice called out among them, who happened to be the gun's owner. "All of you, contain yourselves!"

Hector looked to the man who spoke, unable to make a clear view of him. He did see the man raise his arm and point to him. "Bring that man with me."

"Aye Captain." A few men around Hector calmly took his arms again, but not menacingly . "The Captain wants to talk with you."

Hector shrugged the arms away. "I can follow just fine meself." He tugged his arm, motioning to Lucina to let go and walk in front of him. She did as he wanted, also taking the chest from his hand silently. As they started to walk behind the tall Captain, Hector reached into his coat to find his handkerchief and pressed it firmly on his gash.

What a start to his career as a Pirate Lord.

--

"Please. Sit."

The room Barbossa had come to was one made of an upside-down hull, the ribs of the old ship looking as if they were sitting in a whale's belly. A large table was made in the middle of the room, nine chairs surrounding it. The taller Captain took a seat, motioning to the chair across from him. Hector took the seat, moving his handkerchief to look clearer at the man across of him.

He wore a red coat, faded yet elegant. Something Hector would most likely barter to get. One very peculiar thing about him, was his hair. Jewels and trinkets were weaved into the long black tresses, some looking quite heavy. His hat, was large with a feather of a bird Hector didn't recognize.

"Tell me your name, sailor." The older man asked quietly.

"Captain Barbossa." Hector responded, glad to see, literally, that his eye wasn't damaged.

"Captain Teague." The man retorted, leaning back to his chair. "Mind if I ask you some questions?"

Without answering his question, Hector asked his own. "Are yeh a Lord here?"

"Not anymore. Will you answer my questions?"

"I have some of me own." Hector reached over and took the chest from Lucina's grasp and dropped it on the wax covered table. "Did yeh know Captain Aison?"

"Know?" Teague's expression didn't change. "As in, he is dead?"

"Aye. Killed by the East India Trading Company. Left me his things, named me Captain."

"Named you Captain? Interesting…" Teague stood from his chair and walked at a turtles pace around the table. "It's true he didn't have a successor. How can we be sure you didn't kill him?" The man's eyes narrowed in Hector's direction as he kept his slow walk.

"I guess yeh can't." Barbossa shook his head in frustration. "I have this of his.. I have no idea what be in it." His slightly bloody hand lay on the chest. "Somethin' he went to great lengths to keep safe, that's all I know."

Teague paused a moment as he looked at the chest, then continued to walk. As he got closer to the cabin boy, she moved to Hector's other side. "I wonder why he left it to you."

"Don't ask me what was in his mind at his last moments…" Hector stood, showing he was not to be intimidated. "Will yeh tell me what's inside?"

"Captain Aison's piece of eight." Teague reached out, his slightly bony calloused fingers touching the chest. "Do you have the key?"

"No… no key was given to me."

Teague looked over the man's body in front of him, then back to his bloody face. "May I see his sword?"

Hesitant, Hector's hand lingered over the hilt, and then he pulled it out from his leather belt. Carefully he held it out to Teague's awaiting hands, who took it then at once began checking it over. His fingers ran over the silver and gold of the hilt, pressing in each small crevice.

A small click was heard as he pressed on the butt of the sword, a smile coming across his face. "You did get a key." He lowered the sword and handed it back to its new owner, who took it with a small rush. The handle was unfastened, a small little crack in the side. Carefully Barbossa pulled on it just slightly, to find a small compartment with a single gold key inside.

"I'll be damned." Hector muttered, increasingly surprised at the fact that the key was there the entire time. His finger reached inside and pulled out the key, then closed the hilt with another click. After sheathing the sword back at his side he pulled the chest closer and inserted the key.

A promising snap was heard as the top was loosened and Hector quickly opened it back to peer inside. It was lined in a cloth that looked rather old and faded and covered something small and round. Reaching inside, Hector pulled out a small wooden ball, with some kind of round circle carved into it.

"It looks like an eye…" Lucina spoke suddenly, her emerald eyes focused on the item in Hector's hand.

"Aye… it does." Annoyed, Hector turned to look at Captain Teague, who was already slowly walking around the table yet again. "What is this? I thought yeh said it was a piece of eight?"

"It is the Lord of the Caspian Sea's piece of eight. Passed down from the very first Brethren Court, used to help bind the goddess Calypso." Teague found his chair and sat down. "I see that Aison didn't explain anything to you."

Hector sat back down as well. "All he said was to come to Shipwreck Island.. and that I did."

"Very well then. I guess it will be my job to teach you." Teague smiled a bit. "But it won't be free."

"Ah…" Barbossa leaned back, the small wooden eye dancing in his hand. "No honor among thieves, is it?"

"All too true." Captain Teague couldn't help but chuckle. "First, let's examine the code."

"The code?"

Teague waved his hand and two men seemed to come out of nowhere, caring a very bulky old book. As Hector looked it over, he came to realize that this would take much longer then he originally thought.

tbc

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ah Teague. Who wouldn't love him? I read somewhere that he is actually Blackbeard... Teague is a play off Teach, Blackbeard's real name. How awesome is that!?  
**


	8. Chapter Seven

Hector Barbossa: Beginnings

By: Kimmie-Sama

Chapter Seven

"Here you go, Captain." The young French girl spoke, placing a bottle on the wooden table. Her eyes were watching her Captain with unspoken words as he grabbed the offering and took a long swig. In front of Hector was the largest book Lucina had ever seen, composed of paper that was hastily glued together in different kinds of hand writing. Barbossa had been looking over and reading it through the night and all the way into most of the next day.

He had been alone since the night before, with the exception of Lucina, who fell asleep in a nearby chair until only moments before, when she offered to get Hector something to drink. Seeing how the entire place was filled with pirates, the best she could find was rum.

Hector was not complaining. "Aison should have told me about all these rules…"

"I never thought pirating had rules…" Taking her seat next to Hector once again, Lucina rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

Leaning back and feeling exhausted, Barbossa ran a hand over his rough cheek. The wound on his eye had stopped bleeding long before and all that was visible now was a swollen red line from an inch above his eye to the lower part of his cheek bone. "Neither did I lass… Yet here we are."

The girl's eyes looked over her Captain, feeling suddenly ashamed. "I'm sorry about your eye."

"It wasn't lost." Barbossa looked over at her briefly. "Yeh don't need t' worry."

Pulling her legs up to her chest, Lucina sighed noiselessly. "I'm really not much of a fighter."

"Ladies have no need t' fight." He felt her eyes turn to stare at him. "Yeh should really take a bath while we're here, lass. It will help make yeh look less like a lad."

"But…" She almost started to stammer. "The crew..."

"I'll have a new one soon enough. Yeh are only goin' t' be on my ship until we find a respectable port. Then yeh are goin' ashore."

"I will?"

Barbossa took another long drink of his rum. "Aye."

Silence passed as Hector began to turn through the pages of the book, knowing that even after reading the entire thing twice, it was good to memorize as much as possible. Lucina was still watching him, unsure of what to say. Looking down at her arms she saw the built up dirt and sticky mess that had been there for days and imagined it all washed away.

A small smiled passed over her chapped lips as she thought about it.

Food was brought in by none other then Captain Teague himself, setting a plate of bread and diverse fruits and cheeses. Barbossa helped himself to an apple he spotted and then tossed a small roll to the young cabin boy nearby. Teague took a seat across from the Lord of the Caspian Sea, watching silently as Hector closed the large book and rubbed his eyes lightly. "I've read enough."

"Do you swear by your Lordship to follow the code?" The former Lord said quietly, folding his hands together on the table.

Hector chewed quietly then spoke. "I do… otherwise I would be marooned, wouldn't I?"

Teague smirked more or less to himself. "Precisely… You have read enough."

"Now..." Hector tossed the apple core to the table, then grabbed some bread for himself. "What can yeh tell me about these pieces of eight?" In the opposite hand, Hector raised the wooden eye to Teague's view.

--

With all his questions answered, Barbossa found himself wandering around Shipwreck Cove with something else troubling his mind. What would he do now, after coming so far from his home and the European waters where he had spent so much time? Obviously he could go back to the waters in which he ruled over, but would that really do him any good?

Finding a tavern in an abandoned hull, he found himself ordering large amounts of rum. Taking refuge in a seat in the busy tavern, Hector simply sat and waited. Waited for some kind of sign of what he was to do next. His head hurt lightly where the swollen cut was, but the more rum he drank, the less it hurt.

Hours passed without a single inkling of a suggestion. Half drunk and fully annoyed, Hector left with the bottle of rum almost empty in his hand. Night had come quickly, so in his mind the only other thing to do was to head back to The Espada and partake in some well earned sleep.

But that wouldn't happen, because Hector was almost knocked out by a hefty object hitting him across the head. Now with a splitting headache, Barbossa turned behind him to see a young boy; wearing baggy clothes and a faded red bandanna. He was not even a teen yet and he was holding another coconut, ready to toss. "Give me yer sword!" The boy yelled, and then proceeded to throw the hard coconut.

Hector dodged with ease, his eye throbbing yet again. "Best behave, lad. I won't go easy on yeh, just because yer a squib."

"I'd devastate you, old man!"

That did it. Hector tossed the bottle he held, with the little bit of rum left. The kid dodged it, but as the glass shattered, a piece flew by and stuck into the boy's exposed leg. With a gasp, the kid fell to his knees. Hector took a few strides towards him, frowning from the pain in his head. "I told yeh, didn't I?"

"I need yer sword!" He was up again, pulling the glass out of his leg. "That way I can acquire your ship!"

Looking rather confused, Hector crossed his arms as he watched the dark haired boy tie a small cloth around his bloody leg. "And why would a toddler such as yourself be needin' my ship?"

The boy balled his fists, ready for a fight. "That be no business of yours."

"Ah..." Hector really wished he hadn't spilled all his remaining rum. "That's where yer wrong, boy. It is my business because is it's my ship."

"That's where you're wrong." The kid retorted. "Because once it's my ship, it won't be yours and not your business anymore, so therefore, it really isn't your business!" The kid was getting excited now, his hand suddenly pointing to the sword. "So if you will hand that over please, without delay."

"Do yeh really think yeh can beat me?"

"Of course I can… I'm Jack Sparrow." The boy's cockiness made Hector seethe. "Soon to be Captain." He added on, for additional vigor.

"Jack Teague." A sudden additional presence made the two bickering pause to look at a very agitated looking Captain Teague, who had apparently been listening on long enough to be giving the younger boy a very nasty look.

"Sparrow." Jack argued, now his full attention to his father. "I said I was leaving, why are you following me, eh?"

"Arrogant boy… Hector here would have killed you in an instant."

"Hector?" Jack turned his attention back to Barbossa, who was feeling more isolated then ever. "What kind of name is that for a pirate?"

"What kind of name is Sparrow? Proves yeh are even more of a squib." Even in the darkened room they were in, Hector could see a smug look on the kid's face. He wanted nothing more then to tear it off.

Captain Teague walked in-between the two, focusing on Hector for a moment. "My boy thinks he's the Pirate King sometimes. I apologize."

"No worries, just tell him t' stay away from my ship." Hector peered over Teague's shoulder to give Jack a glare.

The kid just stood with his arms crossed, frowning. "I'll find Kidd's treasure myself then." Jack started to grin a bit, that is until Teague turned around, the pieces of silver in his hair making a light sound as he did.

"Go, now. Don't ever be messing with Barbossa again, or I'm afraid I'll kill you myself."

With that warning, Jack first gave a look of disgust to Barbossa and then ran off, slightly limping at his injured leg. It was silent between the two Captains for only a moment, until Barbossa's curiosity got the best of him. "What kind of treasure did the lad mean?"

"Captain Kidd's. Said to be thousands of gold doubloons, silver bars. Anything a pirate would die for." Frowning, Teague looked at Barbossa. "And most have."

"And where is it said to be?"

Teague looked surprised, but shook his head. "Far north. An island filled with pitfalls and giant oaks. Impenetrable to all who dare to tread." Teague smirked lightly. "You thinking of traveling there?"

"I guess we'll see where the wind takes me." Hector shrugged lightly, his headache slowly fading at the thought of having all that swag. Before turning to leave, he looked back at Teague. "What is it I owe yeh, for yer help?"

"Lets just call it even… for now."

Hector wasn't really sure he trusted the look Teague had on his face, but he really didn't need to worry about it now. He started back to his ship to get some sleep and in the morning he knew exactly what he was going to do.

He would get a new crew and then he would go north. The trip across the Atlantic was favorable enough, he had an abundance of plunder to show for it, but the idea of all that gold, laying to rest at the bottom of some island… got him ready for more.

--

Much to Hector's surprise, a good deal of his original crew wanted to sail with him. With the exception of a few, some who Barbossa had never seen again to this day, Hector was able to gather a few more sailors to help. The Espada was a ship that didn't really need so many men, but when word spread that he would be going after the dreaded Captain Kidd's lost treasure, he had plenty of offers.

It took him a day to gather things for the trip, he found that haggling with pirates for provisions were not very profitable to him, but there was no other choice in the matter. It was late evening when they were ready to sail, so Hector decided to stay at port for another night. He spent the night away from any of the brothel's or taverns in Shipwreck Cove. Hector found that he wanted a night away from the unconventional.

He was alone in his cabin, leaning back into his chair, one of his hands pressing a cool cloth to his slightly swollen cut, the other playing with the wooden eye. His thoughts were on Aison and why the man had left such a power over the sea's to him, but then he could only guess that the real reason was because Hector was his first mate.

Tossing the eye back into the small chest on his large desk, Hector dropped the cloth as well. Lifting up a bottle that was there, he raised it lightly before bringing it to his lips, muttering a small final farewell to Aison.

A knock on his door surprised him. Without even asking, Hector simply said, "Enter."

A small figure came into the candle lit room, looking around for just a moment before closing the door and walking further in. "Evening Captain."

"Evenin' Lucina." Hector stood from his chair. "Yeh look much better, don't yeh?"

After bathing, Lucina defiantly looked more like the young girl she was, her short hair was a brighter yellow and her face was more alive. She still wore the slightly baggy clothes of a cabin boy and she held a new item in her hands, a cap. Hector guessed it was for extra protection from the crew members.

"Thank you Captain."

"Had yer fill of Shipwreck Cove?" Barbossa grinned lightly as he leaned against the table, arms crossed over his fresh white shirt.

Lucina could only frown. "Oui.. the men here are so... " She was at a loss of words for a moment. "Foul.." Watching her Captain chuckle for a moment, she continued. "I wanted to ask you... why are you... being so nice to me?"

Barbossa's eyes passed her for a moment, taking in a deep breath. "I suppose it's because yeh don't deserve such treatment. Any child yer age should be able t' do what they want in their life..."

"Like you did, right Captain?" She gave a small smile.

"Aye." Reaching out, he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Like me."

Hector slept rather well that night. It was as if he was being born again in that cove. He was no longer Hector, but Captain Barbossa, Pirate Lord of the Caspian Sea. But he soon found that the world for pirates was never as easy as the stories dictated.

tbc

* * *

**A/N:**

**Young Jack is fun.  
**


	9. Chapter Eight

Hector Barbossa: Beginnings

By: Kimmie-Sama

Chapter Eight

"Yeh sure she'll be taken care of?"

Lucina watched quietly, twisting the hat in her hands. Her Captain was standing just a few feet in front of her, talking with an elderly woman that Lucina could only guess was the governess of the house before her. It was huge compared to many she had seen before. She could see past Hector to the inside of the house, where a few younger girls were chatting excitedly while they watched.

Instantly she felt very out of place. The girls wore fancy dresses and their much longer hair done in beautiful ribbons. "I assure you," The elderly woman sounded pleasant enough. "That she will be brought up to be a proper lady."

Barbossa turned to look down at the small Lucina, his hat making his face hidden from the sun. He wore his best clothes, even if they still had a slight weariness of the sea. "Exactly what yeh wanted, isn't it Lucy?"

"Lucy, what a nice name." The elderly woman smiled warmly, her wrinkles showing fully on her face.

"Aye." Hector was facing the governess once again. "Our dear mother loved that name." He took off his hat and placed it over his heart. "God rest her dear soul."

Lucina watched in amazement as her Captain lied, astonished as he gave such a believable speech. Not only did she almost believe him, but the lady in front of him was almost swooning with admiration. "What a kind brother you are, sir."

"It's what our mother would have wanted, Mrs. Mabb." Placing his hat back onto his head, he reached back to coax the nervous Lucina from where she stood. "Would it be alright if I see her to her new room? Just so she's settled?"

"Normally men are not allowed in our establishment.." The woman smiled warmly. "But I will allow it this once. Right this way."

The trio walked up a large set of stairs, Hector making comments about the paintings and choice of decor, all the while Mrs. Mabb chatted away in response. Lucina watched the other girls in the halls give her odd looks, most likely about the fact Lucina still wore a cabin boy's clothes.

An empty room in the far of the hall is where the elderly Mrs. Mabb stopped, opening the door for the other two. "This will be Lucy's room. I'll give you a moment to say your goodbyes..." Before she turned to leave however, she spoke once more to Barbossa. "And about the payment arrangements..."

"I shall discuss it after I say goodbye, thank yeh Mrs. Mabb." Hector said with a smile.

Nodding, the old women walked away briskly.

Lucina walked around her new room, it being bigger then she thought it would be. There was a simple bed and dresser and a window covered in white cloth. Everything looked rather fancy, and still a little alien to her. "Are you sure I can't come with you?"

"I told yeh, this is the best place for a lady to be raised." Hector took a quick look around. "Mrs. Mabb believes me t' be a merchant. Yeh won't tell her otherwise."

"Yes Captain." Lucina spoke with a sigh.

"I arranged for dresses t' be brought to yeh as well." Hector paused only a moment before reaching into his coat pocket to retrieve a small lace handkerchief. Reaching out, he laid it over Lucina's now outstretched hand. "Take this.. I'll be back to check on yeh as soon as I can will it."

Before Lucina could respond, he turned to leave the room, closing the door behind him. Thankful, yet scared, Lucina sat down on her small bed and began to cry into the lace that he had given to her.

--

Time, as always, has a history of repeating itself. Barbossa had still been rather naive at that fact, seeing how he went for a treasure he barely knew about and lost a great many men for it. He learned that fighting was not only necessary to survive, but to live a life worth anything.

Captain Kidd's treasure was supposedly buried in a deep channel, stored in chests fifty feet down. He thought it was luck when he found the Island with ease, then a half unearthed tunnel. But he soon found that the reason so many had been lost there was because of a constant change in the earth that made the grounds above his crew topple down onto them.

Hector was never one to give up so easily. Another year passed as he constantly unburied the dead and cast new crew inside. He himself was almost lost in the earth, it took three days to dig himself out. Hardened by the truth of the treasure and the repetitive nature of it, Hector took refuge in knowing that in the end, it would be all worth it.

Barbossa never got to the end of the channel and never saw the small glimmer of one dabloon. Two years he wasted on digging up treasure, only to come up with nothing. He took his remaining crew from the expedition and decided that it would be easier to do it the more dishonest way.

Late at night, whether he was at his helm or in the bed of a wench, he kept going back to the beginnings of his life and where it led him till now and what he had to show for it. To most men, being a pirate is a horrible, despicable thing. To Barbossa, it was a living.

Once, after staying away from the Island for three years, Hector went back to find Kidd's treasure.

This time, he saw gold.

--

Three days of celebrating on his ship with his crew made Hector a little careless, getting a little too drunk off wine and finding that a man on board was trying to steal some of his dabloon's from the Captain's quarters. Hector made him walk the plank, then shot him in the water to gather sharks.

Hector knew sometimes he seemed harsh to the members of the crew, but he also knew what a mutiny was like for a Captain. Consequently, it was best to make them too scared to even think about trying it. After the whole ordeal, he laid a course to the Island where he had left Lucina, her tuition would be up soon and he had to pay the governess another pretty bundle in order to keep the girl there longer.

The mansion that the governess had made into a school for ladies had been burned down to ash. Most of the port was in shambles now that pirates had taken over the once small and respectable port. Night had fallen permanently over the island and as Hector searched the streets for the girl he had left five years back, he cursed himself for not coming sooner.

Old houses were now inns for pirates, taverns filled to the brim with drunken sailors and excitable wenches. The crew of the Espada were happy enough, they could go on land to spend some of their well earned money on what they wanted.

Barbossa looked into every place he came too, searching for what he knew to be lost. Admitting to himself that it was a lost cause, he found a seat at a tavern and ordered a bottle of rum. He found it rather hard to look up from it's amber liquid until late into the night, when most of the guests had passed out drunk on the floors.

"Sorry about yer dress." A voice said over the low tones of the band in the corner and Hector recognized it as the person behind the bar. He ignored it and took the finishing gulp of his rum.

"It's alright.. I can get the mess out I think." A voice of a woman responded and Hector looked up for only a moment to see if she would be worth his time tonight.

A blond woman was there, looking down at a stain on her blue satin dress. Her hair was in her face and his vision was slightly blurred, but Hector could tell she was a real beauty to be a wench. He stood from his seat and walked closer, stepping over passed out bodies to get to the girl and tender. As he got closer, he set the empty bottle down on the counter and pulled his hat from his head. "Another round, sir. For me and the lady."

Hector didn't notice the shock in the girl's face as he spoke, nor the way her body froze up as he filled the gap between them. He was watching as the tender opened another bottle of rum and handed it to Hector. "Thank yeh."

The man nodded as he took some money from Hector, then gave a look to the blond girl. "Rum tonight Lucy?"

It took only a moment for Hector to recognize the nickname, before he turned his blue eyes back to look at the girl. Tears were in her eyes as she stared at him, but quietly responded to the man behind the counter. "No thank you.."

Before Hector was not a scrawny little girl anymore, but a mature young woman trembling. "Lucina?" He asked quietly.

"Captain..." Without warning, she pushed forward and wrapped her arms around his body. In his slightly drunken stage, he didn't even notice that he hugged back.

--

"What happened here?"

The two were sitting on a hill looking over the town. Off in the distance he could see the port where his ship was docked beside a few others. Lucina was being very lady like, her legs folded under her body and Hector's coat over her shoulders. Her face had matured the most and Hector guessed it had something to do with the things that happened here.

"An armada of ships... Of the Royal Navy, thinking our port was harboring pirates.. destroyed most of the town, but they only found one pirate." Looking over at the man next to her, she tried to smile. "I did some learning, while at Mrs. Mabb's. Your money wasn't wasted."

"I didn't think yeh were still alive." Hector admitted, offering the bottle of rum he carried to her. She took it quietly. "Glad t' see I was wrong."

After a moment of silence, she drank from the bottle. Passing it back to him, she smiled. "I was hoping you would come back soon."

"I would have and I did." Hector pulled his hat off, running his hands over the bandanna on his head.

Lucina smiled again, her eyes slightly growing tears again. She reached in her dress, pulling out a small handkerchief. It's lace still looked perfect. "What now, Captain?"

Barbossa watched her quietly, still astonished on how different she looked and how her beauty had grown. "We can do what ever we want, Lucina."

tbc

* * *

**A/N:**

**Anyone else think Hector would be a proper gentleman to ladies? I could totally see that...**


	10. Chapter Nine

Hector Barbossa: Beginnings

By: Kimmy-Sama

Chapter Nine

"It rained that night." Lucina said softly, looking down at the sand between her toes. The night sky was becoming brighter, filled with dark blues and a refreshing orange. Through out the night she and Barbossa had been talking back and forth about what had happened over the past few years. Now they stood at the bank of the ocean's waves, watching the sun start to rise in the horizon. Hector had been observing the change in her demeanor, what kind of woman she had become.

His eyes didn't move from the view of rising sun. Sea birds were traveling on the breeze like kites, their caws slowly vanishing as they drifted off to catch their breakfast. "The night I left?"

Lucina nodded, knowing that even if he wasn't watching her, he would know the answer. "I remember almost laughing at the other girls, so scared of the thunder. I felt like telling them it's nothing on land. Now on a ship..." With a small smile, she started to walk again. "That can be a terror."

Hector chuckled lightly, following her footsteps. "I suppose t' a young lass as yerself, it would be."

Her long golden hair was flowing on top of his dark blue coat, the one she had been wearing over her tattered dress. As he followed her footsteps in the slightly damp sand, he saw her bare feet slide gently over the water for a moment before crashing down into the receding waves. "Yeh look much different then before, lass. It's makin' me feel old just t' look at yeh."

"You're not old, Captain." She turned to him suddenly, her eyes narrowed lightly. "To me you look exactly the same." Her hands grasped the coat she wore, pulling it close as if she was cold. "I am glad to know you remembered me here."

Hector watched her silent movements as she turned to walk again. A new feeling that came over him as he thought about what she had been through at this island. Forced to be some bar wench to be ridiculed and looked upon as meat. He himself would admit that she was beautiful, so to only guess what drunken pirates and sailors would say and do to her made his blood grow hot.

"Yeh will be leavin' with me today." Barbossa said suddenly, making the girl walking pause in the oncoming waters. "That is, unless yeh will oppose the idea."

After just a moment, she shook her head. "You're my Captain. I would never disobey you."

The sounds of the waves passed between them, nothing more. They watched each others faces for only moments before Barbossa broke off and turned to walk back towards the small town. He had plenty to do before they left later that day. He knew that as long as she was near him, she would be safe.

Her emerald eyes watching him walk away, Lucina gave into the smile she had been holding back. Finally, the man she had been dreaming about for the past five years was back into her life, helping her out of trouble once again. Pirate or no, to her he was a knight like she had read in her stories as a child. To her, there was nothing in the world she wouldn't do to show her appreciation to him.

--

It was later in the afternoon by the time Barbossa came across Lucina, sitting quietly on barrels near the port. She wore the same faded dress and had a small bag next to her that was barely filled. As he came closer to her, she stood with a small smile, lifting the bag from the ground. "I'm ready Captain."

Barbossa ignored the looks from the crew as he assisted Lucina aboard The Espada, taking her small bag from her delicate hands. Lucina was surprised to find that he took her towards the forecastle of the ship, heading straight to the place where she knew to be the Captain's quarters.

"You'll have t' stay here fer now. I'm afraid I'll have t' talk with the crew about yeh stayin' on board." He pushed his door open then walked inside quickly. Lucina followed, her eyes observing the low lit chambers, the thick desk in the middle of the room was carved in a pattern she had never seen before and instantly she was drawn to it. Her eyes saw many new items, yet it still had the appeal of Barbossa that she remembered.

"You have so many new belongings." Lucina turned to watch him drop her bag on a nearby chair, that matched his desk.

"Aye, that be true. Lady Luck has been good t' me the past few years." Hector adjusted his coat before turning back to the door.

"Captain?" Her voice called out and he turned to look at her.

"Aye?"

"I.. can help on deck, if needed be. I mean, I did it all before."

Hector shook his head and gave a small smirk. "No, it be not a lady's job to be a sailor." With that he took off his hat and lowered his head respectfully and left the room to Lucina alone.

It wasn't like him and he knew it, to be so welcoming and caring towards someone that seemed a burden to be on board. But to him it was different, it wasn't someone who was a trouble. This was a girl he promised to help, even if it made him look feeble to others. Aison had helped Hector out, showed him everything to know about pirates and made him his successor, so it was Hector's turn to help someone else. It was good karma, which he firmly believed in.

As he addressed the crew and told them their orders, he tried to keep his mind on where he was now, not on the blond beauty that was sitting indistinctly in his cabin.

--

It was very late into the night when Hector walked into his cabin, ready to enjoy the assorted apples he held in a bag on his side. They had a new heading, a pirate port he had never heard of, but one or two of the crew said it to be a good place to learn of new treasures. Tortuga was the name and Hector frankly couldn't wait to see it.

Sitting quietly at his desk, still looking very plain in a dilapidated dress, Lucina was thumbing through a few charts on the surface of the table. Her eyes shot up when he walked in, looking alarmed and nervous. "Forgive me, I was just-"

"Curiosity is not a sin, lass." Hector gave a small smile. "That is… as long as yeh don't try stealin' from me."

"I would never take anything from you, Captain." She gave a small smile while she folded her arms on her lap. "Not when you have given so much to me."

Something was distinctive in her as she sat there, looking right at him with concentrated eyes. It was if she was trying to say things between the words she spoke, with her eyes. Barbossa removed his hat, walking over to a bed that matched his desk perfectly, custom made for him. He set the large feathered hat on a post then walked back to the table where Lucina still sat silently.

He removed his bag from his hip, opening it as he set it down between them. "Help yerself lass." In the mix between moonlight from outside and the various candles lit in his cabin, he could see the hunger in her eyes. She reached in the bag and withdrew a scarlet apple, taking a large bite right away.

Instantly remembering her place, she set the apple back down as she sat upright in the seat once again. Hector could only laugh. "It be alright, no need t' be so formal."

Another smile crossed her lips and took the apple once again. "Its just I haven't had an apple in so long. Silly thing to be so sentimental about, but I guess it just reminded me of you." Her eyes danced over the fruit, her long fingers rubbing the skin softly.

Unsure of how to respond, Hector simply reached in the bag and took his own fruit, its bright green glistening lightly in the candlelight. They ate their food in silence after that, Hector helping himself to another few green apples before standing to remove his coat.

"Make yerself comfortable on the bed, Lucy. I'll sleep where yeh sit."

"I couldn't take the Captain's bed!" She looked alarmed, upset at his kindness. "You'll get a backache sleeping here…"

Hector placed his coat on the smaller chair and started to unbutton the cuffs on his white shirt. "Just do as ah say. A've done it countless times before."

Lucina watched him quietly before nodding and standing from her chair. She walked past him slowly, the sea rocking her movements slightly. Hector tried to ignore a certain smell of perfume as she moved past and started to blow out all the lit candles.

All that was left was one by the larger bed, where Lucina had taken refuge. Barbossa sat down in his Captain's chair and raised his feet to the table, resting one on top of the other. The moonlight gave him enough light to look over at the woman who looked so small on his bed, her eyes studying the entirety of the room.

He couldn't tear his eyes away as he watched her small movements, pulling back the dark cloth that had laid on the bed, her hands smoothing out the pillow. Every movement was different then he remembered her body much more careful and delicate then when she was a child.

The waves crashing outside was slowly making him exhausted and as he kept a close eye on Lucina as she gave him a weary smile and blew out the candle. With that he felt himself fall into the exhausted state of sleep.

Nightmares had not come to Hector in many years, but the past seemed to catch up with him as he started to see a horrible vision of a skeleton. It was unable to grin, yet as it started to laugh as if he was still alive, Hector could almost smell the decay of flesh that hung loosely on the bones.

Waking only a few hours after falling asleep, Hector could feel a chill run down his spine as he thought of nothing else but that figure from his dreams. It was a sign and he knew it. But what would come from it, he had no idea.

A sound of low breathing made him feel a bit more at ease. The girl sleeping faintly on his bed made his mind glide over to imagine what kind of things she was dreaming of. It was comforting enough to try and fall asleep once again only this time he had visions of ladies in violet dresses and long blond hair. Only problem with the dream this time was that all the girls that surrounded him was in fact the same that was sleeping in his bed. But Hector decided that he could over look that one mishap with ease and just enjoy it.

Tbc

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hmmm. Apples are yummy.**


	11. Chapter Ten

Hector Barbossa: Beginnings

By: Kimmie-Sama

Chapter Ten

"Don't ya even think about leavin' this ship." Hector tied the rope tighter around his bag, making sure that the contents wouldn't spill out while he walked around town. He then hooked it to his belt, under his dark coat. He wasn't sure what kind of town Tortuga was, so he rather not take any chances. He then tied another bag in a more obvious spot, filled with round stones to make the illusion complete. A trick he had learned from Aison, years ago.

"Oui, Captain." Her French accent was almost gone, but when Lucy spoke her native language he knew it was flawless. Her body seemed tense, looking out his windows towards the town. "Are you sure you will be alright?"

"Aye, been through enough t' know when trouble is brewin'." The Captain of the Espada placed his hat on his head as a final touch and then took a small glance in a tall mirror. "I'll scout the town. If it be acceptable I will be back t' take you ashore."

"I'll do as you wish Captain." Her voice slightly trembled and he knew her to be scared, but Barbossa ignored it for now. The safest place for her to be would be on the ship with a few crew members he trusted aboard.

Wanting to say more but didn't, Barbossa turned and to walk out of his quarters. "Barbossa?" Her voice called out, but he didn't turn. He simply moved his head slightly as a response. She was moving, walking closer towards him. Hector could barely hear small feet as she walked across the wooden ground. "I better return this."

Her hands held out the small white handkerchief, the same he had given to her years ago. His body turned towards her and then lifted his hand to touch her fingers. With ease he closed her hand around the lace and smirked lightly. "It be a gift, Lucina. To return a gift is a great disgrace."

Eyes of emerald looked up at him then she nodded in response. Not another word was spoken as Barbossa turned and walked out; his fingers offering another small embrace before letting her hand go.

--

It wasn't like him to worry, but he found his mind to wander as he walked through the town of Tortuga. The people here were just like other pirate ports he had been to over the years, drunken and aggressive. Lucina wouldn't fit in around here and he knew that if he tried to walk with her most of the men would mistake her for a wench. Hector tried to calm himself as he thought of the obscene things they would most likely say to her.

He may be a pirate himself, but he knew what proper things to say to a woman.

Walking into a rather busy tavern he felt a body hit his side lightly and he knew that he just lost the pouch of stones. It would be their folly in the end, so he didn't plague on it. Deeper into the room he went, maneuvering around others. The smoke was bothering him from the multiple men smoking pipes so he kept his pace up a stairway at the far of the room.

A voice called his name as he reached the top and Barbossa was surprised to see a familiar face in the far corner. "Captain Teauge." He allowed himself to grin; a familiar face was always a good sign.

The old lord smiled back, his hair even longer and fuller of trinkets then before. He sat at a table with various foods and rum; the men around him were older but offered their seat to Barbossa as he got closer. Hector took the one to Teauge's right, his hand gripping the other man's. "It's always good t' see yeh, Captain Teauge."

"Same to you, Captain Barbossa." The man moved a hand and instantly there was another plate and cup in front of Hector. "What kind of business brings you here to Tortuga?"

"In all honesty, it be my first time here." Barbossa took the new cup of rum and drank. "I thought it would be profitable trip."

"The real profit is out at sea, Barbossa. I would have thought you would have learned that so far." Teauge smirked.

Hector grinned back, helping himself to an apple he saw sitting on the table. "But yeh can only hear whispers of great treasure on land, I'm afraid."

The other man chuckled deeply. "Then here is to good ears for good plunder." Hector joined him in a raised glass.

--

He had drunk quite a bit and as Barbossa woke the next morning, leaning back on the wall corner, he took a moment to really recognize his surroundings. Amazingly enough, he had not a single thing missing from his person, mostly due to the fact that a few of the other men that were passed out around him was his own crew. Dogs they were, but loyal.

Finding aches in many different places, he stood from his chair and looked around the less then crowded tavern. It was quieter too, which he was appreciating. It had to be early morning; the sun was bearing in through the small windows all around.

Wanting nothing more then a bed, he walked down the stairs and out of the tavern. Teauge was no longer anywhere around but Hector could remember him leaving late into the night with a final toast. It had been an odd thing to see him out here, but then there was still a great many things that Hector did not know.

Each step closer to the docks made him uneasy. Some nagging voice in the back of his head was chirping away, talking about his ship and how much of a fool he was to leave it so venerable. Even as he saw his ship from afar, the voice did not leave him. His headache made it worse and without realizing it, he had started to run towards his beloved Espada.

Bottles surrounded the men that were passed out on deck, in clear view. Fully annoyed, Hector gave a swift kick to one of the men's side, his Boatswain. The man groaned and yelled words that Barbossa knew to be indecent in Spanish. As the man looked up at his Captain, however, he jumped at attention, clearly worried at the glare he was receiving.

"I thought ah made it clear that no drinkin' was allowed while yeh watched the ship!" Barbossa yelled, his head pounding with worry and last nights drinking.

The man stuttered lightly, looking around at the bottles that were on the deck. Men around them had woken, stumbling as they stood. "Sí, you said so sir. But... a few men from shore offered some free drinks, sir. They came aboard and-"

"Yeh allowed men on me ship, men I did not know?!" The Captain grabbed the man's torn shirt and then pushed him to the starboard side of the ship. "What kind of men?"

The man swallowed hard as he looked for help from the men around, yet their eyes were cast downwards. "I... they were foreign. They spoke in English but... what was it...Ah! francés!"

"French pirates?" Hector asked and as the man nodded, he let his shirt go. Turning quickly, Barbossa walked swiftly to the forecastle of the ship. He paused as he saw that the Captain's quarters was open, the door cracked just barely. The handle was broken; a force had to have opened this door.

Pushing in then looking around, Hector's mind wandered. The room looked ransacked, a chest he had kept charts in toppled over, papers everywhere. He kept his gold in a certain place under the floorboards, which thankfully was still firmly closed. Chairs, tables, all were still there. Yet, there was something very, very vital missing.

Lucina was gone, her bag still sitting next to his bed untouched.

"Lucy..?" He said quietly, hoping that she too would emerge from a secret place like his swag. All he heard was his men outside coming aboard and the waves hitting the hull outside.

Moments later, he was pinning the boatswain on his knees, with one hand pushing the man's arms behind his back threatening close to breaking, the other pulling a rope around his neck. "You!" He yelled to a tall dark skinned man, who he had picked up near the America's port of Boston a year back. "If yeh want t' be the new Boatswain, grab this rope!"

The enormous man nodded and grabbed the rope, doing exactly what Hector asked him too and climbed the shrouds to tie the rope in the mizzenmast. The crew watched as Hector allowed the old boatswain to hang by his neck, feet above the deck.

Barbossa looked on at his remaining crew, pulling his sword out and pointing it at the man swinging helplessly. "This be yer fate if yeh ever disobey me!" The big man dropped from the shrouds to watch with the other crew as the man stopped swinging and hung limp in death.

..tbc..

* * *

**A/N: **

**Almost done editing then the new chapters come!  
**


	12. Chapter Eleven

Hector Barbossa: Beginnings

By: Kimmie-Sama

Chapter Eleven

Regret is not something that you can dwell on at sea, because there is no true way of ever changing the past. You can't run away when ocean surrounds you and you can't tell lies to those whom are about you everyday. However, Hector Barbossa did regret and deeply. Regret that he did not take Lucina to shore that day, even if it had been to keep an eye on her. At least he would know where she was, to be able to talk to her instead of worry that she was a French pirate's toy.

A few days had passed and the men who where on board when Lucina was taken had been dealt with. Most were abandoned at Tortuga, others were to be sanctioned in the brig to be left alone until Barbossa said to release them, fed broth to keep them alive. After questioning all of them, they all came up with the same story, French men came aboard with bottles for all and they decided to partake in the alcohol.

Not one of his men remembered falling asleep, however. Hector could only guess they had been drugged of some sort of sleeping powder and that this raid had been planed. Of course, what kind of pirates wouldn't care stealing from other pirates?

The man who helped hang his former Boatswain walked into Hector's cabin while the Captain was lost in thought over the events. The taller man noticed the charts and papers were still not picked up and then looked to the Captain with a somber face. "Captain, the men in tha brig. They ha' been locked fo' four days."

Hector looked up as the man spoke, getting a better view of the man now, than in the past few days. He had the thick accent of a man from Africa. It was obvious that he had some learning of English but the way he spoke was thick and hard. "Aye, that they have been. One more night, then let them out."

"Aye sir." The man didn't leave after the order; he simply bent down to pick up the charts that were on the ground in front of him. Hector noticed then the scars over the man's body, he had been through some hardships and Barbossa knew that this man had to have been a slave at one point.

"Leave those. Ah will get t' them later."

The man nodded as he stood, setting the papers he had gathered on the thick table where Barbossa sat. "Aye."

"What's yer name?" Hector asked, realizing for the first time that he had never gotten his new Boatswain's name.

The man looked blankly at his Captain. "Ah was never given name."

"Ah see." Hector sighed and looked off. "Then ah will call yeh Bo'sun."

Hector didn't see the small grin that the man gave off. "Aye sir. Bo'sun it will be." The new named man turned to walk out of the room, glad to have a name after such a long time without one. Before he stepped out, he looked back at his Captain. "May I speak free, sir?"

"Aye, say what yeh want." Hector wanted to be alone, to try and figure out what he was going to do next, but perhaps he could get his mind clear for a moment with the other man's talk.

Bo'sun walked back closer to the table, his eyes narrowed. "I know men, pirates, tha take girls from America and Caribbean… take them to north part of my land. Sell to men there… to Morocco... as slaves."

Barbossa watched as the man talked, wondering if he had a point to this. It was most unlikely that this had happened to Lucina. "Go on, Bo'sun."

"French pirates, always for easy money. Take girls that don' figh', sell for easy." Bo'sun crossed his arms and smirked. "Look into?"

Hector looked at the man quietly, his mind wandering to what could have happened. The chances of that happening were slim to none, but then… what other choices did he have to find her? Standing, Hector grabbed his hat, which had been sitting on his chair, and placed it on his head. "Very well, Bo'sun. Tell the crew that we will sail at dawn."

"Sail where, Captain?"

"T' Africa. Yeh will guide the helm t' the place yeh know that sells these girls."

Bo'sun nodded. "Aye sir." Then he proceeded to walk out of the Cabin.

A familiar feeling of dread came over Babrossa as he walked out as well, knowing that if this idea was wrong… Lucina would be likely gone forever.

--

The wind seemed to be on his side as they sailed over the Sargasso Sea, much to the crew's dislike. The part of the Atlantic called Sargasso was a ghastly place, with usual dawdling winds and seaweed that seemed to live on the surface of the water. Pirates and merchant men alike hated this place; they called it the Graveyard of Ships. But with no one else venturing in this environment Hector would have the advantage over Lucina's captors.

Another thought had crossed him as he stood at the helm of the Espada, what if Lucina had left of her own free will? What if these French pirates had been her kin and she had let them take her along for the ride? A huge part of him did not want to think of this as a possibility. After all that he had done for her, taken her in and given her a home, she wouldn't have done such a thing.

The men working on deck kept anxious eyes out on the sea, waiting to see some monster come out from the muck surface. Barbossa rolled his eyes as he looked over to his right, where Bo'sun was standing as well. He had been up by the helm since the beginning of the voyage, his eyes fixated on the east. "Yeh have a good plan, Bo'sun. Let's hope the crew can handle the rest of the crossing."

"Aye, they will." Bo'sun said, uncrossing his arms from his bare chest. "With the wind now, we make it in month."

A month… it seemed short but then so long. Hector only wished he would find his Lucy before it was too late. His mind stopped for a moment, when did she become _his_ Lucy?

"Sir, storm is coming by dusk. Orders?"

Sure enough Hector could spot a rolling black cloud in the far reaches of the southern sky. It was a sinister cloud, that deep down Barbossa was thankful for. Perhaps then his mind would be calm and vigilant. "Make ready, Bo'sun. It will be a bumpy night."

--

As much as he hated it, Hectors dreams of a rotting skeleton came to him every night yet again. Once he woke with screams filling his ears only to realize they were his own. Shamed by such weakness Hector forced himself not to sleep as much; he kept his mind in other places on the voyage. Meat ran out quickly, a month's ration not being enough for his crew. It seemed that the crossing was taking much longer then expected.

Rats came to be a good source of meat, but it did take a few days of an empty stomach with the only food other then stale hard bread and thin gruel to persuade a few men to partake. Hector himself ate less for his crew's sake; the ship was still in no sight of land. Bo'sun reassured him that they would arrive soon, but Hector wondered if he made the right choice.

"You wait, Captain."Bo'sun repeatedly would say.

So he did and Barbossa found that waiting was not his favorite thing to do. Nights he spent overlooking charts and days he took charge at his helm, watching as his Espada drew further east.

"Captain." Hector looked over at the large Bo'sun, the former slave looking forward with a grin. "We made it to northern shore." Quickly Barbossa drew his scope, looking through to see a small sliver of green on the horizon.

"Land ho!!"

--

The port was busy and filled with people looking to make some money. The place reminded Hector of a time when he was sailing with Aison long ago. Merchants sold cloth, provisions, whatever a passerby would want. Hector left his shopping duty for Bo'sun, the man proved to be a truthful sailor on the crossing over. While his crew rummaged around the vibrant colors of the merchants cloth, Hector kept his eyes open for the real prize.

This port seemed to be international, there was dozens of different pirates and merchants. As he came around a sharp corner of the bazaar, something unexpected jumped right into his chest.

He stumbled back for only a second as he felt something crawl over his shoulder and made a loud screeching noise in his ear. In another moment a man was at his side, grabbing the small beast from Hector's shoulder.

The man yelled something in his foreign tongue, directed at the monkey now in his grasp. Barbossa watched all this happen in an instant, still surprised that he was pounced on by a small little creature. In a hurry the merchant shoved the animal in a sack, getting scratched in the process.

More words were spoken by the other man, towards Hector this time. All the Pirate Lord could do was wave a hand, he had an inkling that the man was apologizing. It was when the man pulled a small club from his waist and aimed it for the bag in his hand that Hector spoke.

"Wait!" He grabbed the merchant's arm, stopping the process of clubbing the bag with monkey inside. "Yeh own this animal?" His finger pointed to the bag then to the man's chest.

With a confused look, the merchant looked down at Barbossa's finger then back to the bag. He shook it for good measure as he nodded and started ranting in a language that sounded as complex as the stitches on the man's robes. Hector only watched as the man ranted then he sighed, letting the man's arm go. "Yeh can't understand me words.." He reached into his coat and pulled out a small gold coin. "What about this?"

The light gleamed off the gold coin as Hector tried to physically explain that he wanted to exchange the coin for the bag. It didn't take long for the merchant to understand, but in his greed he pointed to the coin, then lifted 4 fingers.

After bargaining without words, Hector ended up three coins short but heavier with a sack with a live monkey. It wasn't exactly that he wanted the monkey for any reason, other then he couldn't stand to see something beaten in front of him. He had left his land years ago to escape such abuse.

He waited till he was near the edge of the bazaar, near tall trees and the strange setting of the landscape there. He then opened the sack away from his body, feeling it get lighter as the little black, white faced monkey jumped out and ran a few feet away towards the trees.

It looked back at Hector for a moment, its dark eyes studying him. For a split second Hector wanted to kneel down and reach for it, but he did not. Instead he rolled up the bag and spoke. "Have a good life."

Turning to walk away, Hector didn't notice that the little monkey started to follow him, jumping up to the tops of the merchants booths to say out of sight.

..tbc..

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well! Thats all that was posted before! Get ready for some new chapters soon!  
**


	13. Chapter Twelve

Hector Barbossa: Beginnings

By: Kimmie-Sama

Chapter Twelve

Night came too swiftly for Hector's taste. Even if it had only been a day since he had come to this busy port, despair took him, on the lines that he would never again see the blond woman who he had been searching for. With no guarantee that she was even alive made the feeling grow with each moment he stared into the foreign skies. Water gently hit the docks he stood on, making the sounds he was soothed by but never had he felt this anxious.

Men walked past him now and then as he stood tall and straight, his eyes focused on the littered diamonds in the blackened sky. A few shimmered in the night, reminding him of the slightest of twinkle that Lucina had in her emerald hues. It took him suddenly, that maybe he was dreading this too much. It wasn't like she was someone he _had_ to save.

Yet as he thought of her, being sold and used for reasons unknown, Hector Barbossa gripped the hilt of Aison's old cutlass tightly. Promises were made, maybe not directly to her but by words unspoken. Lucina was now his responsibility. And if he had to, he would kill to find her again and take her to a safe respectable port where she could live her life as she wanted.

"The wench was a might fine sight that be true!" A voice called behind him, for once in a language he understood. Knowing the man who spoke was not directing his words to him, Hector continued to stare out at the seas and skies, ignoring the drunken words of the strangers nearby. "Damn frenchies came and bought 'er out before ah could make me bid."

"Yeh wouldn' be able ta afford her mate." Another man spoke, Hector's curiosity was peaked at the next few words. "Those blokes were sellin' 'er for a mighty shiny piece."

"Wouldn' matter no ways. Those frenchies and their bloody issues with t' world. Did ya see when that group of pirates spoke up and bought the wench with just one bid?" The sounds of empty bottles being tossed to the docks was heard. "French get French cheap."

"Eh you and yer superstitions."

"Pretty doll she was though... hair like wheat, reminded me o' home. Mouth like a bloody viper."

"Frenchies say no when they mean aye, don't they?"

"Aye, she must a wanted me somethin' terrible." Laughs of lewd nature took them both over and Hector did his best to not get annoyed with them. It seemed as if the men's conversation would not go in the direction he needed to hear, so with a turn of his heel he walked past them.

But he froze when he heard them speak again. "Heard her name didn't yeh? Some French nonsense? Lussiani? Lussica?"

"Lucina."

The two drunken men turned their gaze up as Hector now stood over them, hand placed on the hilt of his sword. With the tense glare he was giving them he wasn't surprised when they both struggled to their feet and readied themselves. "Oi, we weren't talkin' t' yeh mate."

"Oh but in a way yeh were. Now tell me, what men bought the woman yeh speak of." His gaze darted between the men. "Did yeh get the names? What colors did they fly? How long ago was this?"

The two exchanged glances before the one who spoke last was drawing his sword. "Not in a talkative mood mate... better run off."

Anger growing in him, Hector did the same with his cutlass and pointed it at the man in front of him. Without another word he brought it down on him, finding that in that small moment he knew the man had no chance against his own prowess with a sword. Knees buckled and the drunken sailor dropped his sword as Hector's cutlass cut deep into the skin of his arm.

"Bloody pirate!" The wounded man yelled into the night, then silent as Hector grabbed the cloth of the man's shirt and pulled him at level with his face.

It took all of him not to slice his throat then. "I will not ask yeh the questions again so yeh better start talkin'." The silver blade he carried was pressed against the chest of the struggling man.

It wasn't like him to be careless, but in the moments he forgot about the other man who had been waiting for the opportune moment to attack. In the corner of his eye Hector saw the man charge, but a small blur and loud screech of a familiar animal the man gasped and yelled in surprise. The monkey was clawing at the man's face and with a small smirk Hector watched as the man stumbled back and fell into the sea water below the docks.

The small animal jumped to safety before the man fell in, looking down at the water then its little face glancing back at the pirate Lord. Not forgetting his true purpose here, Hector turned back to the man who was just as shocked as the one in the water. "Talk now... or me little friend will decide yer a threat as well."

--

"We sail to Marseille, Bo'sun." The huge man who's name was given to by his captain looked up from the charts of the surrounding seas. It was going to be his duty to find the next place to port if nothing was found here, but by the looks his Captain was giving him it was not needed.

"Marseille.. that French pirate territory."

"Aye and accordin' to my information that is where Lucina was taken." Hector took a few long strides over to the table, his own eyes looking down over the charts. "Make it so, Bo'sun."

"Aye aye, sir." Standing from the table, the taller, heavy built man gave a pearly grin. With no other word spoke he left the cabin, yelling orders to the men on deck. Hector's eyes remained on the charts before him, his fingers running over the map of the Mediterranean sea. Somewhere in those waters were the pirates who had taken his Lucy.

Taking a deepened breath a chair was pulled under him and he took refuge in it. She may have only been with him a few days in this cabin, but he remembered each passing moment with ease. After a week of her kidnapping he could barely smell the sent of her perfume but now that her whereabouts were know he could sense the floral hint in the airs.

The window was open, making the charts dance with a harsh breeze from the night. Turning his gaze to the open glass, there silhouetted in the moonlight was a small animal. His first instinct was to grab the pistol at his side but paused as he lingered on the handle. It was the same little monkey from the bag he bought and who helped him on the docks.

Slowly Hector stood from the chair and with the same movement grabbed an apple off the table. Even as he inched closer to the window, the animal did not move. Just his tiny head turned and observed with wide eyes at the captain's movements. "Thank yeh.. for the docks." Hector knew the animal couldn't understand him, but spoke anyway if anything for his own sake. "Hungry?"

The apple was held out and it just took a few seconds for the animal to jump down on the floorboards and rush a foot away from Hector's boots. Kneeling down, the apple was placed in front of the monkey and Hector could only grin when it jumped for the fruit.

The next morning Hector awoke to find the animal still around his cabin, noticeably making a home there. Not that he minded, the animal would be a welcome visitor after what it did to help on the docks.

Bo'sun assured him to be at Marseille within a few days and as Hector looked off at the choppy waters of the Atlantic, his nerves started to get the better of him. Even after time to reflect on what happened to her, Lucina had most likely been treated horribly. It made his skin crawl and his body tense all at once and hoped that one day he would meet those pirates who had taken her.

Because their boat would be blown to the depths of the sea within a matter of minutes.

--

The trading port of Marseille was a busy hub, but contained mostly French merchants. So the words exchanged between men as Hector and Bo'sun made their way down the wooden piers was all French. Yet even if the did not understand the tongue, he could understand the tones. Men were always afraid of the unknown, especially a duo so different to their parts.

The actual town of Marseille reminded Hector of the one he had escaped from years ago in England. Even the cobblestones seemed to have the same clatter as wheels of carriages pulled across them. All around were merchants, traders and sailors. Things were being sold and bought all around him and as much as Hector liked a few of the cloths and items he saw, his eyes were searching for one kind of selling.

In a large square is where he found it, men auctioning off dark skinned men and women, spouting off in French words Barbossa did not understand. One thing he did was, "_Vendu_!" And then the men would collect their new property and the sellers would gain gold.

A tense Bo'sun surprised him by tighten his fists that Hector almost saw blood. "Calm now, we may question the world but we cannot change it."

The tall man just stared off at the crowd, almost looking for a reason to jump amongst them and start swinging his sword. Hector could hardly blame him, but ignored his anger for the time being. He was looking for someone else. A man who was a famous pirate in these waters, who was said to have bought Lucina from the other French men at the Moroccan port.

An hour passed as they watched a few men and women be sold and the crowd fanned out to the other parts of the town. Barbossa walked with Bo'sun right behind to the few men around the center of the square, who had been doing the selling. Their gazes went to him then the man behind as he approached. "Any blokes here speak English?"

A few looked utterly confused but others looked angrily at the duo. "What do you need?" A shorter man asked, his thick accent making it harder to understand him then if he was speaking French.

"I am lookin' fer a man. If yeh have herd of him. Chevalle. Captain Chevalle."

Even the men who did not understand his words understood the name. Suddenly Barbossa and his crewman were surrounded by the men, hands gripping the two within quick movements. Words of French were spoken quickly between the men, but Hector was not nervous of their intents. Bo'sun himself could most likely defeat the group with no help but that was not the purpose here.

"You want Capitaine Chevalle? We take you, but you will not last long."

It didn't matter anymore if by this act he was to be shot in the back. If he could convince the other pirate captain to talk with him, then there was still a chance his dear Lucy would be able to be set free. Bo'sun gave him a look of agreement as the two were pulled down the darker alleys of the streets. Even if they were prisoners, they were getting exactly what they wanted.

With the briefest of moments Barbossa gave a small grin. All was according to plan.

* * *

**A/N: Well! Here we go, fresh chapter! I would love some reviews, to let me know how its going... **


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Hector Barbossa: Beginnings

By: Kimmie-Sama

Chapter Thirteen

Even in the bright daylight outside, the room where Barbossa was dragged into was darker then if the middle of night came upon them. Only the light from the candles on the chandlers gave enough visibility to the dark colors and lavish gold's and silver's the area was cluttered with. Chairs were around him, but the only table visible was one in the far corner of the large room where a few people sat.

Not surprised to see a few women lounging around the room, he gave them all quick glances at their faces as if expecting to see Lucina. Yet none of the powdered faces matched and even if he could not tell their hair color from being covered by white wigs, he knew it would not be that easy. At the table he was dragged to, he looked over the few men who sat quietly and watched.

Barbossa knew which one was Chevalle within a moments glance. A curled wig was what the man wore under a navy hat, his face powdered in similar fashion of the ladies around the room. He was attempting to be a aristocrat, high in society. It would seem that he and Chevalle had related tastes in lavish things, so perhaps it could be worked in his favor.

As he drew closer to the table he heard the men with Bo'sun pause further back. A sudden jab from a man at his side made Barbossa glare at the one's around him.

"Le Capitaine, cet homme vous demandait de nom.*" French was spoken by the man next to Barbossa, his head lowered slightly to the man he spoke to. It was odd for a Captain to be treated so respectably away from his ship. Unless of course his role was something more. With a thought Hector spoke quickly before Chevalle could retort.

"My fellow Captain, I am Hector Barbossa, Lord of the Caspian Sea." He struggled in the grip of the men around him, doing his best to give a slight incline of his head.

It proved his theory to be correct, for as soon as he finished speaking Chevalle stood from the table and waved his hands. "Permettez-lui d'aller, mais ne vous égarer pas loin.**" In a moment he was free from his captors and they took strides back away from his form. He gave a glance back at Bo'sun who was still held tightly, but did not worry about him. As long as he was in control of the situation he would be able to leave here with no problems.

"I thank ye, Captain." Hector did his best to act humbled, taking an aditional bow to the standing man. The other two men at the table were silent as they looked him over. "Forgive me if I seem to bold but-"

"What brings you to Marseille, Captain Barbossa?" The accent was thick but he could hear the aristocrat in each syllable.

Hector lifted himself as he watched the French pirate sit back into his chair. "Somethin' was taken from me and I have been serchin' to find it. Rumor has led me here to yer fine town."

"You must tell me what item in question would make a pirate Lord wander so deep into another's territory. Unless you have lied to me about your Lordship, because last I recall a man named Aison held that station." The two men who must have been his bodyguards were gripping the hilt of their cutlass and pistols, almost ready for Hector to start charging.

"Aye, Aison was the last man to hold Lordship. But few years back he was killed by the East India Trading Company." Barbossa pushed away the lingering memory of Aison's final words and the sounds of his final battle alongside his mentor. "As his first mate he made me successor."

"My condolences for his death." It surprised Hector how civil Chevalle was acting towards him, but something still did not seem right in his calm demeanor. "But you have yet to answer my question. What item is it that you search for?"

Now the barter would begin. "It not be an item, per say. But a person, a woman who was taken from me ship in the Caribbean port known as Tortuga."

"A woman. You have ventured so deep into my waters and my lands for a woman?" His laughter made Hector put off. Yes, it did seem foolish. But he did not care at this point what the man would say. "I must say now I am interested in your story Hector Barbossa." With a wave of his hand another chair was brought over by a man who earlier held Hector captive. "Sit down and let us talk over some wine, monsieur."

Doing as told, Hector looked over the men on the sides of him, hands now on the table and not their weapons. Goblets of wine seemed to come just seconds after he sat by another powdered faced woman. She gave Barbossa the most coy of smiles before leaving the table again to the men.

Chevalle lifted his goblet with a smile towards him. "I too am a Pirate Lord, of the Mediterranean sea. So our talk will be civil and accounted for, Captain Barbossa. Now tell me of this woman."

Luck seemed to be on his side this day. Toasting his wine he took a drink with a grin. After setting it back on the table Hector leaned in closer. "Her name be Lucina... Yeh could say she was my ward. She is a French lass, who was taken and sold at a port in northern Morocco. I heard she was bought by a famous Captain in Marseille..." With a small bow of his head, Hector gave the other man a serious look. "By you."

A look of disgust came over the face of the Lord, his hand gripped in a fist on the wooden table. "Oui, I remember this woman. I bought her, I did. Only to save her, Captain. French men who sell their own women are not men at all."

Hector almost retorted with the words along the lines of the selling of men and women he saw today in the square but bit his tongue. That was a talk for another day. "Then I take it the pirates who took Lucina...?"

"My men took care of enough of them." Chevalle was calm once more, hands pulling at the lace around his wrists. "It still seems odd to me that a man of your stature would care so deeply for a young girl."

"Let me put it this way." Barbossa took another sip of the red wine, enjoying the taste. "I 'ave put much gold into makin' this lass into a fine lady for me own personal reasons." Hector pulled on the coat he wore, trying to show off the gold buttons in the low candle light. He studied the face of the French pirate and tried to smile. "Of course I will pay yeh back any amount you paid for her."

Another look of disgust came across Chevalle's face. "It sounds to me that you are treating this woman just as poorly as those men who took her."

If a look of offence was over his face it was because it was true. "I have done nothin' to Lucina to be judged as such. It be simply me own reasons but I do wish t' see this girl unharmed and in a respectable port as a lady. Not some wench for pirate's company."

Silence passed between the men as they observed each other. After taking the last drink of the goblet in front of him, Chevalle stood from the table and gave Hector a weak bow of his head. "Sorry to inform you, Captain Barbossa, but where the lady is, is not in my knowledge. After we arrived to Marseille I let her go to find her own way in her own country."

It was if the hope he had crashed into his chest all at once, making him hastily rise to his own feet. Barbossa let out a deep sigh, speaking low. "Then I thank yeh for the wine."

The three men left quickly, with no other words exchanged. Behind him he heard some words in French and then the heavy steps of the man who had followed him ashore. It was if a long moment of despair passed over him, staring off at the walls covered in heavy tapestries.

"Sir, she not slave to men now, that be what you want." Bo'sun's think accent made him snap out of his despair.

It was true, he did find out that at least where ever Lucina was she was not some man's toy. In fact she was back into her own county of France, where her own beauty and the few years she received in the Lady Mabb's household would be enough for her to find a wealthy suitor and become a rich Lady in the world.

But even something about that made Hector on edge. For some reason he felt a heavy ball in the bottom of his stomach drop at the thought of Lucina looking for a suitor in a nobleman or aristocrat.

With the lingering pain dull in his gut, he left the room.

--

It had been hours since Barbossa left the dark rooms of the private retreat of Captain Chevalle. Bo'sun had retired back to the docks and his ship leaving Hector alone in the port town to wander the streets. He found that the wine he drank with the other pirate Lord was his new fancy, because when he stopped into a small tavern he bought a bottle to take with him. Rum was always a good drink to have but there was something about the red drink that struck him.

Maybe it was because it reminded him of Lucina's home, the county where she had been born and raised. Finding himself at the docks, Hector settled to take a seat on the edge of an empty pier and toasted the night's sky by himself before partaking in the red alcohol. The waters glittered with the reflection of the stars and moon, its small crescent form barely giving off enough light for Hector to see his own feet hanging off the wooden dock.

This was it. His journey here was for what? To know that Lucy was safe. It was not his responsibility anymore if she was now in her homeland and making her own ways in life. Other men came to her rescue and took care of the men who stole her from him. Not that she was really his to begin with.

The night dragged by but the bottle helped it along with each drink. Soon it was gone and with an annoyed sigh he dropped the bottle into the ocean below. Tomorrow he would leave port, this country just reminded him to much of the woman he had grown to care for.

With a small stagger he stood from his sitting position, it felt like he had been there for hours. Turning to walk back down the pier, he paused as he saw a few men walking towards him. There was no boat here, so their intent was clear. He knew flashing the small gold he owned and the sashes of fine cloth would grab some murderous men's attention, so he was ready for them.

Barbossa drew his cutlass and waited. This would be an easy fight, all he would have to do is imagine these men where the ones who stole the blond girl from his cabin.

Or better yet the suitors that dared to claim her now.

* * *

**A/N: Wooo getting good. At least I think so... would love some reviews people, just to let me know if its good.... :)**

**Also, the french dialogue I got from a translator online... this is what it comes to:  
**

***="My Captain, this man asked for you by name."**

****="Let him go, but do not stray far."**


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Hector Barbossa: Beginnings

By: Kimmie-Sama

Chapter Fourteen

It would be another year and a half before Hector Barbossa returned to Marseille. The entire time he was away from the French port where he had last heard of Lucina, his boat did not stay far from the Mediterranean Sea. In fact much of his time was spent there, making a name for himself as the Pirate Lord. Of course he did get some hassle from Chevalle, just not directly.

A few of Chevalle's crew seemed to dislike the way Barbossa ruled over the surrounding waters and the few attempts to kill him off were quickly resolved with cannon fire and gun powder. It was soon known that he was no longer welcomed in the seas around France, so he rather avoid it all together.

At one point he dared to sail Northern shores, crossing seas to the country he had left as a young man. It had been fifteen years since he had last stepped on his homeland. Not once did he want to return so when his boat came to close to the lands that birthed him, even when he charted the course there, he turned and left. To much of the past for him to think of.

Memories were all he had now. Not that the present wasn't enough for him or that he was unhappy with his life as a pirate. It was the simple fact that in his twenty eight years of life, he was starting to understand what it meant to grow up too soon. Past moments creep up and dance in front of your vision, the good and bad. And try as you might to catch them, they fade.

He attempted to grasp on one memory of the woman he helped, that's what lead him back to the seas he sailed countless times before. But when he thought he had her back in his fingers, she was torn from his eyes and shied away. Even with her gone, he knew she was safer in the place around her own country men then being anywhere else.

The bag she left in his cabin was still there, hidden now from his view and never opened. A time ago he had the smallest of urges to toss it overboard, only because the thoughts tortured him of the woman it belonged to. Why it bothered him so was still a mystery to him, until one evening in a port off the coast of Greece made him realize.

A blond woman caught his eye who was working in a busy tavern. It was off putting in the place like Greece, where all women held dark features. In a slight drunken state he found himself pushing himself to her, imagining it was the same girl that haunted his dreams at night. His stomach looped in excitement, he felt his hands were shaking. But as her face turned, he stopped. As much as he wished it was her, it was not.

Aggravated and alone, Hector realized that perhaps what he felt was guilt, to be so naive. He should have made sure that the girl was properly taken care of instead of guessing. This pain was a warning that Lucina was still in need of help. And without a care, Hector would find her again to do just that.

--

Marseille was just the same, not that he expected much difference. Most likely too much time had passed to get some word on Lucina's whereabouts or even recall the girl passing through. But it would not stop him. Paying the dock master for his ship to rest there, Hector decided to venture alone into the city. Bo'sun was still his most loyal crewmember, offering to assist but for some reason Barbossa felt as if he would be needed on the ship instead.

Night was falling and dressed in his finest, Barbossa started first with the inns and taverns, asking anyone of the name Lucina. Over the past months he had learned a few languages, but the majority of his time was learning French. Perhaps it was again the thought it would connect him in some way with the blond girl.

With disappointment no one could recall her. As the night grew darker he wandered deeper into the more high scale portion of the city, men in fine suits and ladies in shimmering gowns giving him the dirtiest of looks. Keeping his chin up he kept a steady pace into a few of the local gambling houses. It was there his first real lead came.

"Lucina, oui. I have heard that name before." A man with a rather large nose looked over Hector as if the smell of the sea was offensive. "Dame de Marseille, Lucina Bontecou. Bold and beautiful, the Lady is..." A few men walked past them and turned their heads up as they walked to the tables of poker. Hector ignored them with ease as he listened. "Made a name for herself about a year ago."

"Do yeh mind tellin' me how?" Hector raised a brow as the man looked eager to walk away. To help his mind, Barbossa pulled out a small gold coin that glittered in the candlelight. The man's face twitched, but took it.

"About a year ago, she started in these very houses, gambling her way into riches. After supplying enough for her first ship, the Lady became an entrepreneur of a merchant fleet. Bontecou Shipping, perhaps you saw a few of the small boats at the piers.. needless to say its still a new company but some say she is the most powerful woman in Marseille."

A dark moment passed over Barbossa. He had never heard the name Bontecou before, Lucina told him years ago she had no other name from being brought up in an orphanage. "The Lady be married..?"

"No, and what a scandal." The man seemed more interested in the gold in his hands then the conversation. "Been courted left and right by willing suitors but none seemed to hold a candle to her desires."

He had been away too long. If he had been closer he might have heard word early on. "Lady Bontecou... where can she be found?"

The man's gaze made Barbossa want to gut him. It seemed as though the people here always looked down at anyone else but French aristocrat. "The dame may be found in different places each night, she is well known throughout the city... " Opening his hand out the man smirked. "Perhaps I know where she is tonight or not.."

Knowing it was worth much more then this, Hector handed over another gold piece. Anything was worth finding Lucina, if it was even her to begin with. The man held up the gold looking quite satisfied with himself. "The Opera, she goes every show."

--

The night air was filled with the faint smell of sea and Bouillabaisse. He had no care for the fish stew that had originated from the port town, but the smell was not a harsh thing to take in. Before him was the only Opera in the whole of Marseille, where the man assured him Lucina would be. For the past hour he had waited, finding himself pacing in front of the buildings across from it.

As the night past and he heard the doors of the Opera house open, Barbossa stood still. People dressed in the finest of clothes stepped out one by one, speaking to one another in the language of the land. His eyes darted around the group, pausing on any hint of a blond woman. It was one lone figure who emerged last that grabbed him.

Lucina.

She looked identical as the old memories that came to him each night, of her light blond hair and slim face. Her gown was more extravagant then others around her, displaying her beauty to the world and making the statement that she cared not what others thought of her. Unlike other women, she did not wear her hair up but loose. Its waves flowed in the breeze identical to the waves of the sea.

Awestruck by the fact he had finally found her, it took him a moment before realizing she was entering a carriage and its driver snapped the reins. Pushing past a few of the well dressed aristocrats, Hector started to run after the black carriage as it carried Lucina through the town. His hand held onto his hat, the winds kicking up as he grew closer to the sea, noticing the horses were leading him to a small winding path towards the north end of the town.

After what it seemed like hours of running, the stone street gave way to a dirt path and a single home on what seemed to be the edge of town. Keeping his distance as he caught his breath, Barbossa turned his gaze to see the sea on the other side of a grove of trees.

Watching the driver open the door for the girl with blond hair, who bowed and waited till the Lady was inside her home before leaving, Hector hid behind a few of the trees as the carriage trotted off. Then with the speed he barely knew he had, rushed to the side of the high walls surrounding the home and found footing.

A horrible man they could label him for breaking into a woman's home, but the way he saw it he was a welcomed visitor. A few windows were on a low level but as candles were lit inside he took aim for a higher one with open shutters. Climbing was surprisingly easy given the idea of seeing Lucina again.

A crack was open just barely as he got to the window, as if waiting for him. It made no sound as he pushed it open and climbed inside. A bedroom was what he entered and as he took a gaze around, he knew it had to been hers. Pulling his hat off as he looked around, he touched the wood posts of the high bed and then the soft comforter of silk.

Lucina always shared his idea of finer things, which made him proud to see she had done so well here. But at what cost? Deep down he wished the girl had not compromised herself in anyway to get the title and respect she deserved. Yet if a woman had to do certain acts to get what she wanted, was that really considered bad? The idea of it made him shake his head in disgust but not towards her.

A sound of a pistol locking echoed in his ear. It surprised him how he had let someone sneak up behind him, but then his mind had been full of the thoughts of the blond woman. He raised his hands in a simple movement and in the same movement dropped the hat on the bed. He dared not speak first in the darkness, but he did try and twist his head around to view the person behind him.

In the dark a voice spoke in French. "Tell me your name."

The tone was light and without thinking, Hector turned his entire body towards the smaller frame. "Barbossa."

Even in the dark he saw the sparkle of emerald. "Captain.."

It didn't take long for them to see exactly what was in front of them. Arms embraced around each other and without a moment to waste Hector turned his face towards hers. "Lucy, I came fer yeh."

Tears glimmered in the low light that came from the moon outside. "Oui... I waited for you."

Lips touched each other, her taste like nothing else in the world. No woman he had ever been with held such warmth against him. They say a true sailor only has two loves in his life. The first is their mother, the second the sea. Hector Barbossa never loved his selfish mother, so the sea came first. Maybe because of that simple fact, he knew that he held his second love in his arms at that exact moment.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Sorry updates have been slow... life and all. If you like, let me know with reviews! :)  
**


End file.
